Digital Love
by pompom25
Summary: Jack has just arived into Neo Domino city and is too broke to persocon. But then he finds a persocon in the trash and names him Yusei. Then Jack starts digging into Yusei's past and finds himself questioning the relationship between persocons and people.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my latest story Digital Love! It's my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's fanfiction and I also am running two Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfictions. This is a present for my friend Fanning a Revengeful Flame! Some themes in the story were taken from Chobits, but I will change parts of the story line for my own reasons. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's or Chobits.

Me: WEEEEEEEE!! My First 5d's fanfic and happy Thanksgiving!!

Revengeful: AND THANK YOU FOR THE FANFIC!!

Me: You're welcome!

Jack: And just how ridiculous is this fanfic going to be!?

Me: It' not ridiculous!!! It's imaginative!!!

Yusei: Yeah!

Jack: Feh!

Me & Revengeful: Get him Yusei!

Yusei: On it!! (Glomps Jack.)

Jack: ACK!! YUSEI GET OFF!!

Yusei: NEVER!!

Me & Revengeful: How cute, but let's start the chapter!

* * *

Neo Domino city, it's the most advanced city yet with futuristic technology. With it's tall buildings and beautiful views Neo Domino city has become an ideal city to live in. Dueling has reached it's greatest height yet with the introduction of the high speed turbo duel. Computers have reached a new level entirely and now have begun a new craze. The persocon is most popular model yet and it takes on the form of people. Now it is the persocon that has become man's best friend (No offense to the dogs out there and besides, I'm trying to get a dog myself.).

Somewhere in a nearby train station a blond haired teen slowly stepped of the train. The boy's name was Jack, he had blond hair with two strands draping each side of his face and he had quite a muscular build too. Jack was on his way to the apartment that he had barely been able to afford with the wage he earned in the Satellite. Along the way Jack stopped at a computer shop to look at the persocons.

"Geeze, I really want a persocon but they're so expensive! I mean, I was lucky to get out of the Satellite the money I earned," complained Jack continuing to walk on. "If I did have a persocon, it would have a curvy body with a large hard drive that wouldn't crash easily and…"

There right in front of him lying in the trash was a persocon. It a male model which had black spiked hair with orange yellow highlights and his skin was a honey tinted color. Metal projections were where his ears should have been, with the top half being a white color and the bottom half was a light pink. Cautiously Jack went over and examined the persocon more closely. Soon he was jumping with joy.

"WOHOO!! Who knew that I'd find an almost brand new persicon in the trash!! Lucky me!!" cheered Jack dancing around in circles. "This means that I'll have internet! Which means that I'll be able to read online manga!!!"

After a few more minutes of ranting and dancing Jack finally stopped to pick up his prize. But what he didn't expect was for the persocon to be so heavy. Jack's legs buckled underneath him as he lifted the peroscon up.

"Damn! You friggin need to go on a diet!!" yelped Jack as he took a few wobbly steps. "But hey, what the heck! I've got a persocon now!!"

Rushing home to his apartment as fast as he could Jack threw open the door and collapsed on the ground. After catching his breath Jack looked again at his prize. It was now that he realized how cute and beautiful the persocon was.

"Heh, guess I lucked out and found a cute model, but it's going to need a name," stated Jack before stopping to think. "I know! I'll call you Yusei! It's a cute enough name! Now all that's left is to find that switch."

Half and hour passed, then an hour but Jack still couldn't find that on switch. Groaning in frustration he gripped his aching head. Then a disturbing thought came to him.

"No, the switch can't there!?" yelped Jack looking at the area in between Yusei's legs. "But there's nowhere else to look.."

Blushing Jack pulled the persocon into his arms and squeezing his eyes shut, pressed a switch located on Yusei's thigh. Within a minute Yusei's eyes flew open and he broke free of the bandages. Now Jack was starting to see the nudity of the scene unfolding before him. Slowly Yusei crawled over to Jack and placed his hands on Jack's knees.

"Chi?" said Yusei looking at Jack curiously.

"Umm, h-hey there Yusei," stuttered Jack blushing like crazy. _"He is cute!!"_

"CHI!!" squealed the raven haired persocon throwing himself onto Jack.

"Aw man!" yelped Jack falling onto his back from all of Yusei's weight. _"This is so embarassing!!"_

"Chi?" repeated Yusei looking at Jack curiously.

_"I could get used to having him around," _thought Jack examining the clueless expression on Yusei's face.

* * *

Morning came and Jack groaned in his sleep. Shifting onto his side he shielded his eyes from the light streaming in through the window.

"Man, I should get some curtains when I finally get a paycheck!" complained Jack rolling onto his other side. "Huh?"

Upon rolling onto his side, Jack came face to face with Yusei's beautiful blue eyes. Startled Jack leapt about a foot away from the persocon. Yusei just sat up and stared at Jack curiously. Luckily the black haired persocon was wearing one of Jack's oversized buttoned up shirts, but despite being oversized it still looked pretty cute on the little persocon.

"Chi?" questioned Yusei tilting his head.

"Oh right, I almost forgot about my lucky find last night," sighed Jack calming down. "But now I'm curious, is `chi` all that you can say?"

"Chi!" replied Yusei smiling.

"Hm, maybe you're broken. So I guess that would mean that you really do belong in the trash," thought Jack aloud until Yusei tugged on his shirtsleeve. "Huh?"

"Chi?" asked Yusei with a sad look on his face.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm not gonna throw you out. After nearly breaking my back trying to get you here I'm gonna find a use for you," reassured Jack patting Yusei on the head. _"What else could I do? He was using the puppy dog eyes on me."_

Then Yusei's face broke into a happy expression. Before Jack could say anything Yusei threw his arms around Jack and snuggled cutely against the golden haired teen. Jack was about to embrace Yusei back when there was a knock at the door. Once Yusei released him, Jack went and opened the door to reveal Kiryu. The visiting teen had silver hair held back by a bandana and had a slightly less muscular build than Jack. With him he had a gray duffle bag and he wore blue jeans, a brown vest, and a white t-shirt underneath.

"Hey Jack how's it going!? I came as soon as I could after you called me yesterday!" shouted Kiryu patting Jack on the shoulder as he stepped inside uniil his eyes caught onto Yusei.

Currently the persocon had lain down onto his stomach when Jack wasn't looking and was playfully kicking his legs in the air playfully. Kiryu stifled a laugh and patted Jack on the shoulder.

"Well you're smooth Jack! You've only been here a night and already you've got someone over!" snickered Kiryu. "I have to say, you sure picked a cutie!"

"Fool!! That's a persocon you dummy!!" corrected Jack while blushing beet red. " Take a good look!"

" Oh, I see now! Trying to score with the persocons huh?" continued Kiryu rubbing his chin. "You're a sly one aren't you Jack?"

"Enough out of you or I'll throw you out!!" roared Jack with an even redder face. "You're lucky that I'm not calling the land lord!!"

"All right, calm down Jack. I was only playing!" laughed the silver haired teen. " By the way, where did you get you little friend over there? He's certainly a cute model."

"Oh that, well.. I found him in the trash and his name is Yusei," sweatdropped Jack. _"Kiryu is so gonna butcher me."_

"The trash? Does Yusei have any memory?" asked Kiryu watching Yusei sift through some magazines.

"I never checked. Is memory important for Yusei?" inquired Jack crossing his arms. _"I thought that persocons came with memory, but I guess Kiryu knows better."_

"I'll tell you later, just plug Yusei in your TV," directed Kiryu as Yusei pulled out a magazine.

"Right, I'll do thaaaa…" drawled Jack when he saw the magazine Yusei was holding. _"Oh crap…."_

"Chi?" said Yusei as he curiously flipped through the dirty magazine.

"AH!! NOT FOR YOU!!" shouted Jack snatching the magazine from Yusei. "J-just come over here okay?"

"Chi!" replied Yusei going over to where Jack was in front of the small TV.

"Those are your magazines aren't they Jack?" sweatdropped Kiryu eyeing the pile of fiv magazines in the corner of the room. "Pervert."

"S-shut-up!" snapped Jack as he opened one of Yusei's ears, pulled out a cord, and connected it to the TV. " Now let's see if you have any memory Yusei."

Jack turned on the TV and displayed on the screen in bold capital letters were the words no data. Kiryu's mouth dropped open upon seeing the words while Jack and Yusei just stared at them. Then Kiryu came over and grabbed the sides of the TV in disbelief.

"This crappy TV must be malfunctioning!!" yelled Kiryu with wide eyes. "This just isn't possible!!"

"I don't see what the problem is," said Jack turning to the screen again. " Is it really that bad if Yusei doesn't have any memory?"

"Well I guess you don't understand that well huh Jack?" sighed Kiryu letting go of the TV. _"This guy owns a persocon and he doesn't know anything about them…"_

"No, I don't understand so start explaining," commanded Jack rubbing his head.

"All right, to put it simply Jack, a persocon needs memory in order to operate. Without it, they're just an over sized doll," explained Kiryu patting Yusei on the head.

"N-now I understand," sweatdropped Jack. _"Now I also understand why he reacted like some TV killer when he saw that Yusei had no data."_

"We'll need to find out who his maker is to figure out what kind of data he needs," stated Kiryu crossing his arms. "You don't mind if I play around with him do you Jack?"

"S-sure," replied Jack. _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

"Thanks," thanked Kiryu as he lifted up Yusei's shirt. "Now let's see…nope. Not here."

Once Kiryu had started his examination Jack' face was beet red and on fire. Also Jack was starting to now realize how dense Yusei was according to how he didn't give any reactions to Kiryu's actions. Then Kiryu took both of Yusei's legs lifted them up, causing Yusei to roll onto his back, and spread them slightly apart. It was now that Jack decided to step in.

"What the hell are you doing to him!?" demanded Jack putting Kiryu in a headlock.

"I'm looking for the ID code, what else?" asked Kiryu looking up at Jack's red face. "You want me to stop don't you?"

"Please do!!" shouted Jack starting to calm down.

After Kiryu released Yusei, Jack finally was able to calm down. Yusei just watch the pair curiously as both teens caught their breath.

"You sure that you can handle a persocon?" questioned Kiryu cocking an eyebrow. "I mean, from the way that you reacted before…"

"Shut-up! How was I supposed to know that you were looking for Yusei's ID number!?" retorted Jack clenching a fist. "Try thinking about it from my point of view!!"

"All right I forgive you. Now I'm gonna run just one more test that doesn't involve whatever you were thinking," said Kiryu as he opened up his duffle bag. "Crow, come on out!"

Before Jack and Yusei's eyes as a small little persocon, which could stand on the palm of your hand, came crawling out of Kiryu's bag. The miniature persocon had unruly orange hair, a Garfeild grin, a yellow upside down w mark on his forehead, yellow lightning bolts on either side of his face, and a yellow triangle under each of his eyes. He wore green pants, brown boots, a brown vest, a black shirt underneath, brown and black fingerless gloves, and tiny gray earrings.

"Wow, that's your persocon!? He's tiny!!" pointed out Jack as Crow happily waved.

"Yeah, he's a laptop model so he's pretty portable!" cheered Kiryu smiling. "Say hello Crow!"

"Hello! My name's Crow!! Nice to meet you!!" greeted the little laptop.

"Let's get down to business Crow," said Kiryu placing Crow on Yusei's shoulder and connecting them together. "Run a regular diagnostic test okay Crow?"

"Okay!" replied Crow pulling out a little screen and turned to Yusei. "Hi there!"

"Chi!" answered Yusei smiling in response to Crow's greeting.

Crow's eyes were then glazed over as he started scanning Yusei's hard drive. A minute later, Crow's eyes changed into o eyes and he began crazily shaking his head. Then the poor laptop froze up before passing out and his eyes stayed in their o eye state. Immediately Kiryu began freaking out as waterfall tears fell down his face.

"WHAT THE HELL!? CROW'S CRASHED!!" screamed Kiryu hugging his poor laptop. "AND I JUST GOT HIS HARD DRIVE AND VIRUS PROTECTION UPGRADED!! WHY!!?? WHHHHHYYYYYY!!!!!!????"

"Hold it! What does that mean for Yusei!?" demanded Jack gesturing over to Yusei who had no idea what was going on. _"Aw man this isn't good! I busted up Kiryu's laptop!!"_

"IT MEANS THAT YUSEI IS A CUSTOM MODEL!! HE SHOULDN'T EVEN EXIST!!" cried Kiryu. "SOME SUPER HACK PROBABLY BUILT HIM!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" yelled Jack jumping a foot into the air. "Then what're we going to do!?"

"I'LL TELL YOU AFTER I'VE SAVED MY POOR CROW!!!" wailed Kiryu still hugging his laptop in a strangle hold as he went to the door.

"Wait! C-can I borrow some money?" asked Jack sweatdropping. _"After what happened to Crow he might not lend me any money, but I can sure try!"_

"You want _me _to lend you _money_?" growled Kiryu. "After what happened to my poor Crow?"

"Look, I'll get a job and pay you back," said Jack. "I really will."

"Fine," agreed Kiryu reluctantly handing Jack fifty dollars. "I run a junk shop so you can work and repay your debt there."

"Thank you!!" thanked Jack with tears pouring down his face and sparkles shining in back of him. "You're a life saver!"

"Now I'll be leaving!" stated Kiryu rushing out the door.

"All right Yusei! Let's get dressed and get you some extra clothes," said Jack turning to face Yusei while giving the thumbs up.

"Chiii!!" squealed Yusei mimicking Jack's thumbs up.

When Jack finished dressing Yusei and went outside with his persocon, he realized that he needed to get Yusei some clothes, fast! His pants, which were about three sizes too big for Yusei, still barely hung on around his waist even though Jack had used a belt. The oversized shirt that Yusei wore was so oversized that it exposed part of his chest to Jack's embarrassment.

Both of them were passing by the land lord's house when they saw a brunette with two toned brown hair up to his shoulders sweeping the sidewalk in front of the house. The brunette wore blue jeans, a black turtleneck shirt, and a white apron.

"Good morning land lord!" greeted Jack as he and Yusei came up to meet the brunette. _"Who knew that the land lord was so young!"_

"Please, call me Jaden!" giggled the brunette. "And your name is?"

"Oh, I'm Jack and this is my persocon Yusei!" replied Jack gesturing to Yusei and himself. "I just moved in yesterday!"

"Nice to meet you Jack and you too Yusei!" smiled Jaden. "Um..Jack, you do realize that those clothes are kind of oversized for Yusei right?"

"Y-yeah, I was going to go out and get him some clothes that fit him," admitted Jack rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Luckily I had a friend who could lend me the money."

"Oh I see, well let give you something to get you two started then," said Jaden rushing into the house. "It'll only take me a moment."

"O-okay, thanks," said Jack nervously. _"Wow, the land lord is sure nice."_

"Chi!" cheered Yusei in response to what Jack said.

While Jaden was inside the house Jack and Yusei saw a red sports car drive into the drive way. A tall spiky black haired man stepped out of the car and greeted Jack and Yusei. He introduced himself as Chazz and he wore a black ragged trenchcoat, a purple shirt underneath, black jeans, and brown work shoes.

"So Jaden said that he's going to give you something?" inquired Chazz watching Yusei closely.

"Y-yeah, Yusei say hi to Chazz," reminded Jack turning to the black haired persocon.

"Chi!" greeted Yusei waving.

"Sorry that's all he's said since I got him," apologized Jack.

"It's okay, I'm sure that it can be fixed with time," said Chazz. "Oh, here comes Jaden."

"Did you have to wait long Jack?" asked Jaden as he came out of the house and handed Jack a bag. "You can have these hand me downs by the way."

"No we didn't wait long and can Yusei really have these?" questioned Jack looking through the bag. _"This will save a ton of money!"_

"Sure he can! And it seems that you've met my husband," stated Jaden turning Chazz.

"Charmed," said Chazz rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't know that you two were married!" shouted Jack.

"Chiii!" mimicked Yusei.

"Well now you know," blushed Chazz. "By the way, Jack didn't you say that you were going to go shopping?"

"Yeah, but I think that I'll put one of these outfits on Yusei before we go," replied Jack. "Come on Yusei."

"Chi!" shouted Yusei following Jack in suit back to the apartment until his shirt slipped down his shoulder.

"ACK!! Put that away!" shouted Jack yanking up Yusei's shirt causing Chazz and Jaden to laugh. "W-we'll be going now."

Once Chazz and Jaden were sure that Jack was out of hearing distance they finally began to talk.

"Do you think that Yusei will be all right?" asked Jaden.

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on him right?" reminded Chazz before turning to head into the house.

"Yes, let's hope that nothing bad will happen to Yusei," whispered Jaden before following Chazz in suit.

* * *

Me: WEEEE!! The first chapter is done!!

Revengeful: You even added in Chazz and Jaden!!

Jack: Do you know how many nose bleeds I was going to have!?

Yusei: A lot.

Me: Anyway, I know that this isn't that because I wrote it one the fly so bear with me.

Revengeful: Don't forget to leave comments!

Yusei & Jack: See you next time!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 of Digital Love! Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated!

Me: It's been forever since I've updated a story!

Revengeful: And it's about time that you've updated!

Me: Let's get this party started!

Crow: Let's break out the sake everyone!

Yusei: Let's try not to go crazy here!

Jack: Too late, we're already going crazy!

Me: Anyway, here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the twins

Jack and Yusei quickly scrambled back into the small apartment so that Yusei could change into the new clothes that Jaden had given Yusei. Upon entering Jack handed the bag of clothes to Yusei and told him to change while he turned around with his eyes closed.

"You done yet Yusei?" asked Jack with his hands covering his eyes.

"Chi!" replied Yusei as Jack turned around.

"Wow! That doesn't look half bad on you!" shouted Jack clapping his hands together.

The outfit that Yusei was wearing consisted of a white blouse with a blue ribbon around the collar and fancy blue design on the back in the shape of a heart and blue shorts. The blouse had blue buttons and ruffled cuffs. Jack just couldn't believe how cute Yusei looked.

"Chi?" questioned Yusei in response to Jack's comment.

"Oh yeah, you probably didn't understand that, huh Yusei?" sweatdropped Jack ribbing the back of his head sheepishly. _"But seriously! He looks adorable in that outfit!"_

"Chi!" squealed Yusei throwing himself onto Jack. "Chi!"

"Yusei! You're crushing me!" choked Jack trying to push the persocon off of himself.

Just then Yusei's shorts slid down revealing part of his butt. Jack blushed and quickly yanked up Yusei's shorts.

"You need some underwear," blubbered Jack not looking Yusei in the eye.

"Chi?" asked Yusei tilting his head before getting off of his owner.

"All right, now let's go and see Kiryu about that job," stated Jack getting up. "Come on Yusei."

"Chi!" cheered Yusei following Jack out the door.

Both Jack and Yusei then walked into town to find Kiryu's junk shop. Neo Domino city was huge and had flashing signs everywhere. A couple of times Jack had to ask for directions to Kiryu's junk shop. After an hour or two of searching they found Kiryu's dinky little junk shop. It was fairly small compared to all the other shops around it and looked like it might fall apart at any moment. The flashing sign, which said Junk Shop, had a couple of light bulbs that needed to be replaced and part of the letter J in Junk had broken off with time.

Jack grimaced as he walked cautiously into the shop looking for the owner. He found Kiryu in the way back of the shop trying to fix a broken computer.

"Hey Kiryu, it's me Jack!" called the blond walking deeper into the shop. "I'm here for that job you promised me!"

"BOSS!! CRAZY JACK IS HERE!!" screeched Crow dancing on the front desk of the shop with his maracas. "CRAZY SCARY JACK IS HERE!!"

"I'M NOT CRAZY YOU LITTLE MIDGET!!" snapped Jack turning to the dancing laptop. _"How does Kiryu deal with that thing!?"_

"Ah! Scary!" squealed Crow running around in circles.

"Chi?" inquired Yusei walking up to the panicking laptop.

"Oh, hello crazy Jack's persocon!" greeted Crow shaking his maracas.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!!" roared Jack. "WHY NOT YOU COME OVER HERE AND I'LL RIP THAT HEAD OF YOURS OFF!!"

"Ah! Scary!!" wailed Crow jumping onto Yusei's shoulder. "Save me!"

"Chi?" questioned Yusei looking at his passenger.

"YOU GET OFF OF HIM!!" yelled Jack. _"Midget's latched onto my persocon now!"_

"Hey now, there's no need to scream at my poor little Crow!" retorted Kiryu emerging from the back of the shop. "As for the job, you've got it!"

"Great, now is there anything else that I need to know about?" asked Jack running a hand through his hair.

"Yep! It's that Yusei can work here too!" smirked Kiryu looking Yusei over. "He can definitely work here."

"You better not have anything perverted in mind!" snapped Jack. _"Kiryu, I'm gonna strangle you!"_

"I'm doing nothing of the sort!" exclaimed Kiryu. "Just give me a second."

The silver haired teen then ducked behind the front desk and appeared again with a large shopping bag. He then handed the bag to Jack who in turn looked into it.

"Uniforms?" sweatdropped Jack.

"Yep, they're what you have to where while you work here," explained Kiryu. "The shop opens at 6:00 am, so you better not be late."

"I'll keep that in mind and um…Kiryu, do you know where I can get some underwear for Yusei?" blushed Jack gripping the bag tightly.

"You're kidding right?" sweatdropped Kiryu as Jack shook his head. "All right, I guess I'll help you then. Crow, get your pencil and paper."

"Yes sir!" replied Crow bouncing off of Yusei's shoulder.

Once on the desk, Crow went and pulled a piece of paper larger than himself from a pile on the desk. After setting the paper down on the desk, Crow ran up to the cup containing pencils on the desk and took a pencil. Then the little laptop took the pencil over to the paper and started drawing a map on it. When he was finished Kiryu took the map and gave t to Jack.

"There you go, that's the nearest place where you can get underwear for Yusei," stated Kiryu crossing his arms.

"Thanks," said Jack examining the map. "Wait a minute, couldn't you have connected Crow to a printer and have him print the map instead of drawing it?"

"I could have, but it's cuter to have him draw it," laughed Kiryu allowing Crow to climb onto his hand. "Just look at him!"

"I'm going to pretend to agree with you," glared Jack holding back the urge to hit Kiryu over the head. _"You've got weird tastes my friend…"_

"Oh yeah, I found someone you can ask about Yusei's memory," remembered Kiryu. "I could take you there in my car right now."

"Thanks," thanked Jack. "Does this mean that I owe you again?"

"Yep! Now get into the car!" shouted Kiryu walking out the door.

"Into the car!" sang Crow jumping up and down. "Time for a car driving dance!"

"Chi?" said Yusei walking up to Jack.

"Let's just go Yusei," sweatdropped Jack following Kiryu in suit. _"I just hope that Kiryu has a driver's license."_

Cautiously Jack got into Kiryu's convertible and made sure to buckle himself in. But that was after buckling in Yusei who managed to get himself tangled in the seatbelt. Then Kiryu started up the car and placed Crow on the dashboard.

"All right Crow, let's hear those directions!" cheered Kiryu.

"Okee dokey! Go forward and take a left!" explained Crow waving a pair of flags in the directed directions. "Now floor it!"

"Hang onto your underwear guys! I'mflooring it!" yelled Kiryu turning to Jack and Yusei.

"WAIT A SECOND KIR-" protested Jack before Kiryu slammed his foot on the gas pedal. "KIRYUUUUUUU!!!"

"CHIIIIIIIIIII!!!" squealed Yusei in the same manner as Jack.

"YUSEI!! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE COPYING ME!!" screeched Jack gripping his seat beat as Kiryu took a sharp left. "WE'RE GOING TO HIT SOMEBODY YOU MANIAC!!"

"No we aren't! Crow! Where to next!?" called Kiryu to Crow who miraculously hadn't moved an inch from his place on the dashboard.

"Right and right again at the next intersection!" directed Crow waving his flags. "Let's go faster now!"

"DON'T TELL HIM TO DO THAT YOU MIDGET!! OFF!" roared Jack slamming into the convertible's door. "KIRYU YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED!!"

"No I'm not!" yelled Kiryu speeding the car up. "Tell me the next directions after the intersection!"

"YOU PROGRAMED THAT MIDGET OF LAPTOP TO TELL YOU TO FLOOR AND SPEED UP WHEN YOU DRIVE, DIDN'T YOU!?" demanded Jack gripping his seatbelt tighter. _"I'm gonna die by the time he reaches the intersection if this keeps up!"_

"CHI!!" shouted Yusei gripping onto his seatbelt like Jack.

"It took you that long to realize!?" laughed Kiryu throwing his head back.

"YES!! AND YOU!!" snapped Jack towards Crow. "I DON'T CARE IF HE PROGRAMED YOU TO TELL HIM TO DO ALL THOSE THINGS!! JUST STOP TELLING TO DO THEM LIKE IT'S OKAY!!"

"Scary!" screamed Crow leaping into the back seat and latching onto Yusei again.

"KEEP YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY PERSOCON!!" retorted Jack jabbing a finger at the laptop. _"And surprisingly Yusei is acting like Crow isn't even there."_

"Chi?" questioned Yusei poking Crow on the nose.

"YUSEI DON'T POKE HIM!!" yelled Jack his jaw dropping open.

"Hey look! There's the intersection!" pointed out Kiryu.

Jack turned to face the front again to see the intersection coming closer and closer. Just then, the light changed to red and all the cars in front of them were slowing to a stop. Kiryu on the other hand wasn't making any attempt to slow down.

"KIRYU!! THE LIGHT TURNED RED!! HIT THE BRAKES!! THE BRAKES!!!" screamed Jack at the top of his lungs. _"Oh please, oh please let him step on the brakes!"_

"Braking!!" replied Kiryu slamming on the brakes.

By some miracle the car managed to stop without slamming into the car in front of them. Jack and everyone in the car, except Crow, were thrown forward and stopped short by their seatbelts when Kiryu slammed on the brakes. After catching his breath Jack examined his surroundings and saw his landlord at the grocery store to their left. And to make things worse, Jaden was staring directly at Jack and everyone else in the car.

"Oh crap, there's my landlord," gasped Jack turning blue in the face. _"Jaden probably thinks I'm a crazy car maniac now!"_

"That brunette your landlord?" inquired Kiryu looking Jaden over as Jack nodded his head. "Ha ha! For a second there I thought he was a girl! Ha ha ha!"

"You're awful Kiryu," sweatdropped Jack. "And he's married for your information."

"I can see why ha ha! Oh look the light's turning green," pointed out Kiryu. "Crow get ready to give me those directions."

"G-green? Oh no, oh no," blubbered Jack starting to sweat. _"This means more speeding! Why haven't the police caught us yet?"_

"Go right and then onto the highway!" directed Crow pointing a flag right and straight ahead.

"Chi!" said Yusei pointing his arms in the same direction as Crow's flags.

"No Yusei, don't copy Cro-" reprimanded Jack before Kiryu hit the gas pedal. "KIRYUUUUU!!"

As Kiryu's car sped away Jaden stayed frozen in place watching it go. Quickly the brunette shook his head before continuing towards home.

"Jack sure has some weird friends. Reminds me of Jim's driving," sweatdropped Jaden. "I hope Jack and Yusei are doing okay."

Back in Kiryu's car Jack was busy screaming at his friend to avoid the other cars on the road. Kiryu on the other hand was busy laughing and turning the steering wheel every time there was a car in front of them while Crow was happily dancing on Yusei's shoulder. Yusei seemed to be the only one who was completely void of emotion about the situation. Jack started to freak out even more when he realized that they were about to go onto the highway.

"KIRYU WE'RE GOING ONTO THE HIGHWAY!!" screeched Jack grabbing his friend's shirt. "PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU AREN'T GOING TO KILL US ON THE HIGHAWY!!"

"Crow already told us that we were going onto the highway in the directions about five minutes ago! Are you sure that you're okay?" asked Kiryu taking his eyes off the road. "You seem a bit blue in the face Jack."

"KIRYU!! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!!" reprimanded Jack grabbing Kiryu's head and roughly turning it to face the front of the car. "YOU'RE GONNA GET US KILLED IF YOU DO THAT!!"

"All right, keep your shirt on Jack and let go of my head!" retorted Kiryu a vein popping up on his forehead. "Crow, which exit do we take?"

"The one coming up!" exclaimed Crow until Yusei grabbed his head and turned it to front in the same manner as Jack. "Hey! Crow is not a toy!"

"Chi?" questioned Yusei not releasing Crow's little head.

"Now this I like," said Jack smirking at the laptop's predicament. "What ever you do Yusei, don't let go of Crow's head!"

"That's mean!" yelled Crow waving his arms angrily.

"Does it look like I care?" glared Jack causing Crow to shrink down in fear. "I didn't think so."

"Turning into the exit!!" shouted Kiryu swinging the steering wheel to the right.

"AAAAHHHH!!" screamed Jack as his body swung to the left due to the centrifugal force. "KIRYU YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SLOW DOWN WHEN ENTER A CURVE!!!"

"We are?" asked Kiryu tilting his head slightly. "I don't remember learning that at driving school."

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A DRIVER'S LICENSE!?" yelled Jack with wide eyes. _"If he doesn't have a driver's license I'm gonna scream!"_

"Of course I do! Let me just find it in my wallet," said Kiryu about to reach into his back pocket. _"I wonder why Jack's so worried about me having a driver's license?"_

"NO! DON'T FIND IT!! SHOW IT TO ME WHEN WE STOP!!" shouted Jack waving his arms.

"Destination up ahead!" squealed Crow waving his maracas. "Hit the breaks!"

"DO WHAT YOUR LAPTOP SAID!!" exclaimed Jack.

"Okay!" agreed Kiryu slamming on the brakes.

Once again the car came to a screeching halt and everyone one in the car, except for Crow, was thrown forward and stopped short by their seatbelts. Then everyone got out of the car although Jack had a hard time getting used to standing on stable ground again. But Kiryu just slung Jack's am over his shoulder and helped the wobbly teen to the front door of the house and much to Jack's displeasure Yusei mimicked Kiryu's actions and slung Jack's other arm over his shoulder.

The house they came to was more like a mansion and had white fencing all around the huge yard. There were many plants in the garden and toys littered the yard suggesting that there were children living in the mansion.

But things didn't remain peaceful for long because Crow began ringing the doorbell a million times and Yusei immediately began mimicking him until the door opened. The person who opened the door was a girl around age 10 or 11 with green hair tied up in two pinktails. She also had two locks of hair framing her face and her eyes were a chocolate brown color.

"Can I help you?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm Kiryu! I met you and your brother on that blog about persocons," reminded Kiryu. "You must be Luka."

"Yes, I am Luka. Come on in," greeted Luka showing them in. "You'll have to take off your shoes though."

"Oh we don't mind! By the way, this is my laptop Crow!" introduced Kiryu showing Luka his little laptop. "And over there is Jack and his persocon Yusei!"

"Nice to meet you Jack," smiled Luka before turning to Yusei. "And you must be the persocon who caused Crow to crash during a diagnostic test and can run without any memory."

"Chi?" replied Yusei tilting his head curiously.

"Is that the only thing that he can say?" inquired Luka quirking an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah, is it fixable?" stuttered Jack. _"Dang! Yusei's cute when he's curious!"_

"Don't worry I think that it can be fixed, but a little more on that later. Please follow me," directed Luka walking down the hallway. _"Could Yusei really be what I think he is?"_

All the boys then followed the young girl down the hall into a large living room. Suddenly three blurs sped forward and tackled Jack to the ground. When Jack finally began registering what had happened to him, he saw that there were three monsters on him. The largest was Power Tool Dragon who sniffing Jack's hair, the second largest was Sunlight Unicorn who was chewing Jack's shirt, and finally there was Kuriribbon who had found it's comfy spot on Jack's lap.

"H-hey! Get your monsters off of me!" yelled Jack trying to push the monsters off of him.

"I'm sorry, but my brother programmed those persocons and unfortunately I don't know how to reprogram what he has programmed," sighed Luka walking over to a coffee table and pouring out some tea. "Would any of you like some tea?"

"I would!" cheered Kiryu taking a cup.

"Hey! You're forgetting about me now!!" screamed Jack until he saw Yusei's eyes lock onto him. "Oh no, now Yusei, don't you-"

"CHI!" shouted Yusei throwing himself at Jack.

"ACK!!" yelped Jack as he was sent flying backwards. "Y-Yusei, this is one of those moments where I don't want you to copy what anyone else is doing."

"Chi!" replied Yusei snuggling under Jack's chin.

"On second thought, I'm glad you copied those other persocons," sighed Jack until Kuriribbon plopped itself on his head. "AND YOU! GET OFF MY HEAD!!"

At that very moment all three persocons released Jack and sped towards a Luka look a like standing at the doorway leading into the hall. The boy looked exactly like Luka except he had his hair tied up into a ponytail. Immediately he walked up to Jack and helped him onto his feet.

"So you must be Jack! Kiryu has told me a lot about you. By the way my name is Lua!" greeted Luka's twin.

"Y-yeah, that's me," replied Jack shaking hands with the younger boy.

"And this persocon here must be Yusei," said Lua looking Yusei over. "Well, let sit him down onto the couch and see what we can do."

"O-okay, sit over here Yusei," directed Jack gesturing over to the couch.

"Chi!" squealed Yusei doing as he was told.

"Lua, have the persocons scan Yusei's function waves, you may be able to figure out what kind of memory he needs from that," explained Luka getting up off the couch.

"All right! Scan him guys!" exclaimed Lua turning to Power Tool Dragon, Sunlight Unicorn, and Kuriribbon.

The three persocons' eyes then glazed over as they started their scan. About a minute later they all colapsed on the floor unconscious while Yusei sat on the couch and tilted his head innocently.

"What just happened?" asked Jack sweatdropping. _"Please don't tell me that Yusei just caused some more persocons to crash."_

"Yeah, all your persocons just conked out on us," continued Kiryu. "Yusei is sure something isn't he Jack?"

"I think that I already know that," sweatdropped Jack. "So what happened Luka?"

"It seems that they weren't able to process Yusei's functions waves, which probably means that his function waves are that of an unregistered model," suggested Luka. "We still can't be sure be sure unless we do a different scan."

"WAAHH!! My Power Tool Dragon!!" cried Lua cradling the dragon's head in his arms. "I just upgraded you too!"

"Oh calm down Lua! You can upgrade your dragon again you know!" reprimanded Luka.

"Do you want me to try ma'am?"

Turning around, everyone came face to face with a Fairy Dragon. She hovered only a foot above the ground and slowly she floated over to Luka.

"Wow, that's your persocon?" inquired Jack.

"Yes, she a custom model that I built and programmed myself," said Luka before turning to Fairy Dragon again. "Now are you sure that you want to try?"

"I don't mind and besides, I want to help in any way that I can," replied Fairy Dragon her eyes shimmering with hope.

"All right, I'll just connect to Yusei, but don't push your self too hard okay?" reminded Luka extending a cord out of the side of Fairy Dragon's head.

"Okay," agreed Fairy Dragon as Luka connected her to Yusei. "This will only take a minute okay Yusei?"

"Chi," replied Yusei smiling.

Fairy Dragon just smiled in response before her eyes glazed over with a scanner and whirring sounds emanated from her. After a couple of minutes she collapsed forward and Luka was at her side in an instant.

"Fairy Dragon! Disconnect!" commanded Luka as Fairy Dragon came to. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, but some my files crashed," explained the dragon.

"Which files?" asked Luka.

"Accounting and Lua's list of blogs," replied Fairy Dragon.

"What about personality data?"

"It's still okay."

"_I guess Luka really cares about her persocon,"_ thought Jack until he remembered Yusei. "Ah! Yusei! Is he okay!?"

"Chi!" shouted Yusei hugging Jack when he came over to check him over.

"Don't worry, Yusei wasn't damaged during the exchange," reassured Fairy Dragon turning to Jack.

"Oh good, I don't what I would have done if any thing happened to Yusei," said Jack hugging Yusei. _"Funny, I know that Yusei's only an computer and yet I'm worried about him…"_

"That's some persocon you've got there Jack! A real crasher!" joked Kiryu patting Jack's back.

"Shut up! Any way, do you know what kind memory Yusei needs Luka?" asked Jack.

"Well Fairy Dragon?" inquired Luka as Fairy Dragon turned to her.

"He definitely has memory but there are many firewalls inside of him so I don't think that he'd crash very easily. But I think that maybe with time he'll tell you on his own Jack," explained Fairy Dragon.

"I see, thanks a lot guys," thanked Jack until he realized what time it was. "Aw man! I need to get home now! I haven't even finished unpacking!"

"Lua would you show our guests to the front door? Fairy Dragon and I will follow n a moment," directed Luka getting up off the floor.

"Okay sis! Follow me guys!" shouted Lua running out into the hallway.

Jack, Kiryu, Crow, and Yusei quickly followed Lua to the front door to leave. Although, while putting on their shoes, Lua couldn't help but notice how Yusei was mimicking how Jack was putting on his shoes. Then Luka arrived to say goodbye with Fairy Dragon.

"Hey Luka, look how Yusei's copying Jack," pointed out Lua when Luka arrived.

"Yeah, I can see that. Oh, Jack I'll need your number," remembered Luka. "You can just say it right now, Fairy Dragon can record it."

"R-right, should I say it now?" questioned Jack nervously.

"Sure," said Fairy Dragon smiling.

"Okay, it's Area 531 467-789," stated Jack.

Although while Fairy Dragon was recording Jack's number Lua and Luka noticed how Yusei's eyes glazed over with a scanner as well.

"Do you have it recorded?" inquired Jack.

"Yep, no need to worry Jack," smiled Fairy Dragon.

"Hey sis," said Lua pointing to Yusei.

"Yes, I saw it too Lua," agreed Luka. "Jack, ask Yusei for you number."

"Uh, okay," stuttered Jack before turning to Yusei. "Hey Yusei, what's my number?"

"Area 531 467-789," stated Yusei smiling.

"Holy crap! Yusei how!?" uttered Jack waving his hands as Yusei did the same. "He said some besides Chi!"

"I guess he's a fast learner!" shouted Kiryu.

"Fast learner!" repeated Crow waving his maracas.

"Um, explanation?" sweatdropped Jack turning to the twins.

"He has a learning program installed in him which means…" said Luka.

"You're going to have to teach him!" finished Lua.

"Teach him huh? Well how hard could that be?" wondered Jack patting Yusei on the head.

"Well come on Jack! We've gotta get home now!" yelled Kiryu walking towards his car.

"Gotta go home!" cheered Crow waving his maracas.

"All right, we're coming," shouted Jack.

Just as Jack was about to leave Luka gestured him to come closer. Leaning down so that he was at Luka's level, the girl whispered into his ear.

"Don't forget, no matter how cute Yusei is, don't fall for him," whispered Luka before letting Jack go.

"I'll keep that in mind then," promised Jack running over to Kiryu's car. "Come on Yusei!"

"Chi!" replied Yusei following Jack in suit.

_"But still Luka's words are creeping me out!"_ thought Jack buckling himself into the car. _"Oh well, it doesn't matter!"_

* * *

Me: And that's the end of that!

Revengeful: About time you got off you lazy butt!

Yusei: Now it will be another long time before you update again.

Me: Sorry! But if want someone to blame, blame the school and homework!

Jack: Isn't that what you always say?

Revengeful: It is true.

Me: Now you're making me feel bad! Anyway, press the review button because it makes me happy!

Revengeful & Jack: DO IT!!

Yusei & Crow: (Puppy dog eyes) Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Now that midterms are over I'll be able to update more! So here's another chapter to Digital Love!

Me: We are back!!

Revengeful: Yay!

Jack: What torture am I going though this time? Please tell me that I'll have to get into the car again with Kiryu.

Me: No more Kiryu driving in this chapter Jack, we've got some thing different planned!

Jack: Oh god!

Revengeful: This is gonna be so much fun!

Yusei: Please review everyone! It makes us happy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Jack-sensei

During the morning that followed Jack's visit at the twin's house, Jack was determined to teach Yusei to talk. Since Luka made it sound so easy, Jack thought that it wasn't going to take long to teach Yusei some new words. But unfortunately, Jack was dead wrong.

"All right Yusei, let's try this again," stated Jack for the hundredth time that day as he pretended to leave the apartment. "When I go out what do you say?"

"Have a nice day?" replied Yusei tilting his head cutely.

"Great! You've got Yusei!" complemented Jack giving Yusei the thumbs up. _"Dang! He's just so cute when he's trying to learn!"_

"Got it!" mimicked Yusei smiling and giving Jack the thumbs up.

At that moment Jack swore that he was going to have a nosebleed because of how cute Yusei was. The outfit that Yusei was wearing that day also added on to his adorableness. Yusei's outfit consisted of a long sleeved brown dress, which split at the waist in the front revealing his white shorts while in the back it only split halfway down. The dress's cuffs and collar were white and the all the buttons were white as well. Obviously, Jaden's hand me downs weren't cheap.

"Oh right! Your name is Yusei!" shouted Jack pointing at his persocon as Yusei watched and listened intently. _"I hope that he gets this one."_

"Yu-Yusei is Yusei!" exclaimed Yusei pointing to himself. "Yusei is Yusei!"

"Yeah! And my name is Jack," said Jack pointing to himself. _"Now we're getting somewhere!"_

"Jack!" mimicked Yusei pointing at Jack. "Jack!"

"That's right, I'm Jack," repeated the blond.

"Jack!" squealed Yusei pointing at the teakettle in the corner and then to the TV. "Jack!

"N-no Yusei!" blubbered Jack as Yusei continued pointing to random items in the apartment. _"Th-this can't be happening!"_

"Jack! Jack!" cheered Yusei pointing at a table, a stain on the floor, and then at a blanket. "Jack!"

"NOOOOOO!!!" screeched Jack gripping his head in frustration. _"All that progress! Gone!"_

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Clumsily, Jack ran over to door and opened it to reveal Kiryu and Crow who was on the teen's shoulder. In back of Jack, Yusei could be heard naming everything after Jack. Both Kiryu and Crow curiously looked over Jack's shoulder and broke out laughing.

"HA HA HA HA!! LOOKS LIKE YOUR PERSOCON CAN'T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND THE CEILING!!!" laughed Kiryu clutching his stomach. "YOU'RE REALLY SOMETHING JACK!!"

"Master's friend is crazy!!" squealed Crow showing Jack the crazy sign.

"I AM NOT CRAZY YOU MAGGOT!!" roared Jack about to grab the poor laptop before Kiryu moved out of the way. "STOP MOVING SO I CAN STRANGLE YOU!!"

"Not gonna happen!!" retorted Kiryu sticking his tongue out at Jack. "Now listen to the cheer Crow made up for you!"

"WHAT!?" yelped Jack stopping dead in his tracks. _"This can't be happening!"_

"GIMME A C!!" cheered Crow pulling out his maracas.

"C!" replied Kiryu.

"GIMME AN R!" continued Crow.

"R!!" squealed Yusei throwing his arms up.

"Yusei! Don't copy them!!" screeched Jack waving his arms. _"THEY'RE BRAIN WASHING MY PERSOCON!!"_

"GIMME AN A!!" shouted Crow giving his maracas a shake.

"A!!" yelled Kiryu and Yusei in union.

"GIMME A Z!!" commanded Crow jumping onto Kiryu's head and dancing.

"Z!!" cheered Yusei giving Jack the thumbs up.

"Oh god," sweatdropped Jack who decided that it was useless to fight against what was going on. _"Am I the biggest loser or what?"_

"NOW GIMME A Y!!" hollered Crow striking a pose.

"Y!!" exclaimed Kiryu spinning around. "This is fun isn't it Jack!?"

"If you say so," grumbled Jack falling backwards onto his butt.

"NOW WHAT DOES THAT SPELL!?" inquired Crow pointing a maraca at Jack.

"CRAZY!!!" answered Kiryu and Yusei throwing their arms up.

"Weee," cheered Jack unenthusiastically. _"My brain is melting."_

"CHI!!" squealed Yusei tackling Jack to the floor.

"So how long have you been trying to teach him to talk?" asked Kiryu as Jack pushed Yusei off of himself.

"How's since this morning sound?" muttered Jack running a hand through his hair. _"And it's starting to frustrate me too!"_

"Let me try! Hey Yusei, my name is Kiryu," stated Kiryu slowly while Yusei watched him intently. "I think he's got it!"

"KIKI!!" exclaimed Yusei pointing a finger a Kiryu. "KIKI!!"

"ACK!!" yelped Kiryu doing a stunt fall. "Is your persocon that dense!?"

"Now you know how I feel!!" retorted Jack shaking a fist at the fallen teen. "At least he got my name right!!"

"Don't rub it in Jack," growled Kiryu sitting up.

After about three more hours of trial and error, Yusei only managed to get Crow's name right. Then, to complicate matters even more, Yusei sometimes got Jack and Kiki as he called Kiryu mixed up. Kiryu and Jack were just about to tear their hair out because of the situation. Crow wasn't helping too much either since he congratulated Yusei on whatever he said, despite whether it was correct or incorrect.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Jack and Kiryu, unable to control their frustration threw open the door, ready to yell at whoever was standing there. Unfortunately for them it was Jack's landlord, Jaden.

"Are you boys okay?" inquired Jaden looking at them worryingly. _"They look like they've been trying to train a chimpanzee or something."_

"W-we're fine, sorry if we worried you!" apologized Jack stepping on Kiryu's footby accident. "This is my friend Kiryu by the way."

"Pleased to meet you Kiryu," smiled Jaden until he noticed Kiryu's face, which was contorted in pain. "Are you all right Kiryu?"

"I-I'll be fine, but Jack, do you think that maybe we should see if Yusei can properly greet someone?" asked Kiryu holding back the urge to shove Jack off his foot. _"If Jack doesn't get off my foot, I'm gonna pulverize him!!"_

"That's a good idea! Come on in Jaden," said Jack leading the brunette in and getting off of Kiryu's foot.

Once inside, Jack called Yusei over and asked the black haired persocon to greet Jaden.

"Good evening!" greeted Yusei bowing politely.

"So close Yusei! But it's the afternoon so you say 'good afternoon'" explained Jack as Yusei turned his attention back to the landlord. "Now let's try it again!"

"Good afternoon!" corrected Yusei bowing politely once again. "Landlord is pretty!"

"Y-Yusei!" stuttered Jack. "Look, I'm sorry if offended you Jaden!"

"No it's okay! Actually, I thought that it was pretty cute," said Jaden patting Yusei on the head. "Now you keep learning okay?"

"Okay!" answered Yusei tilting his head cutely.

"That's good then. Oh, I almost forgot! I found some more clothes that would fit Yusei so I decided to come over and give them to you Jack," remembered Jaden handing a shopping bag to Jack. "I hope this helps."

"This is a lot! Are you sure that we can have these too?" asked Jack looking into the bag. _"I mean, it's nice that I'm getting free clothes for Yusei, but now I feel like a freeloader!"_

"No, it's quite all right. My brother, Haou, designs clothes so he sends a lot of his designs to me, but unfortunately I've outgrown a lot of them," explained Jaden rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So I don't mind giving some of them to you."

"Thanks a bunch Jaden!" thanked Jack as Jaden walked out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye!" mimicked Yusei running over to the doorway and waving goodbye to Jaden.

"Good bye!" shouted Jaden running back to his house. _"Yusei gets so much more adorable everyday."_

As soon as Jaden was out of hearing distance, Kiryu pulverized Jack for stepping on his foot earlier then it was back to teaching Yusei. After some hours Kiryu left and Jack went on his mission to get Yusei some underwear. By the time Jack got back home he threw himself onto the floor and was red in the face.

"Man that cashier at the store Kiryu sent me to looked at me like I was a pervert!!" wailed Jack getting on all fours. "I feel so embarrassed!!

"Jack is a pervert?" asked Yusei pointing at Jack.

"No Yusei!! Jack is not a pervert!!" retorted Jack throwing the new shopping bag into the air.

Accidentally a pair of under from the bag landed on Jack's head. Still embarrassed about the incident at the store, Jack didn't bother removing the underwear from the top of his head. Seeing what Jack was doing with the pair of underwear on his head, Yusei picked a pair that had landed in front of him and put it on his head as well.

"Underwear!" shouted Yusei as he placed the underwear on his head. "Underwear!"

"No Yusei!! That not how you wear it!!" wailed Jack reaching toward the black haired teen.

* * *

Me: And that's a wrap!!

Revengeful: Ha ha! Kiryu is Kiki!

Crow: I did cheerleading!! (Pulls out maracas) Y! U! S! E! I! What does that spell!?

Jack: YUSEI!!!

Yusei: I wanna cheer too! (Pulls out pom poms)

Me & Revengeful: How cute!!

Crow and Yusei: J! A! C! K! What does that spell!?

Jack: ME!!!

Crow & Yusei: No, it spells Jack! Not 'me'.

Me: Don't forget to review!!

Revengeful: MORE CHEERLEADING!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's new chapter for Digital Love! Now Yusei's going to be able to have some regular conversations instead of saying "chi" all the time.

Me: Now we've got an educated Yusei now!

Revengeful: Now we can understand what he's saying!!

Yusei: YAY!!!

Jack: At least he won't be doing any copying now.

Me & Revengeful: But we thought that it was cute!

Crow: Yeah, I did too!

Jack: SHUT-UP!!

Yusei: Before anyone gets hurt, we'll just start the chapter now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Work to Do

The street was buzzing with life as Jack walked down the sidewalk with Yusei by his side. Currently Yusei was wearing a Slifer red jacket with a black shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. On Yusei's feet was a pair of red Slifer sneakers. Jack was rather plainly dressed in comparison with a white tee shirt and blue jeans. Sometimes as they walked along, people would stop to stare at Yusei as they walked past.

"_Aw man! Yusei looks so cute wearing that Slifer uniform!! I still can't believe that Jaden gave Yusei something like that!" _thought Jack as Yusei turned around to face him and smiled. _"Too cute!!"_

"Jack, what wrong? Jack's face is all red," pointed out Yusei causing Jack jump up in surprise.

"Ah! N-nothing's wrong Yusei!!" shouted Jack ushering Yusei along. _"Nothing at all…"_

Both Jack and Yusei kept walking until they came to Kiryu's junk shop. Inside they found Kiryu talking to a cowboy with and unshaven face while Crow was doing a little dance on the table. Kiryu stopped his conversation with the cowboy when he saw Jack and Yusei standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hey Jack!! Man, Yusei looks cute today!! Where'd you get the Slifer uniform for Yusei!?" demanded the silver haired teen looking Yusei over.

"My landlord gave to me, apparently he used to go to Duel Academy when he younger," explained Jack. "Surprisingly the uniform looked good on Yusei."

"Great! Well anyway, we've gotta go to cram school. Saiga here will look after the shop while we're gone," stated Kiryu grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. "He'll look after Yusei too."

"Sounds good to me. Just send Yusei home after you close the shop, he knows his way home," said Jack following Kiryu out the door. "And don't cause any trouble okay Yusei?"

"Okay, Yusei will be good," replied Yusei waving goodbye to his owner. "Bye Jack!"

As soon as Jack and Kiryu were out of sight, Yusei turned around to ask Saiga for his instructions, but was instead greeted by little Crow jumping onto his shoulder. After Crow had made himself comfortable on Yusei's shoulder, Saiga showed Yusei a paper shopping bag.

"Your uniform is in here. After you've put it on, go outside and hand out these flyers to people who pass by the store," explained Saiga handing Yusei the bag and pointing to the flyers on Kiryu's desk. "You understand?"

"Yusei understands," replied the black haired persocon before running off to change. _"Saiga seems sad…"_

Some minutes later, Yusei went outside the store wearing a dark blue dress with a white apron, puffy white sleeves, a white collar, and puffy white frills around the chest area. On Yusei's feet were a pair white sock underneath a pair of blue dolly shoes. Saiga's eyes grew twice their original size when Yusei walked past him. Outside, almost everyone who walked by the store stopped to take a look at Yusei.

"Please take one," said Yusei handing a flyer to one of the people in front of him. "Don't forget to check out the Junk Shop's d-wheeler and computer parts."

"Wow, what kind of model is that?" asked one of the men in the crowd.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely getting one of those!" shouted a woman.

"He's pretty!" shouted another.

"_Yusei is pretty?" _thought Yusei as he handed another flyer out. _"What's pretty mean?"_

"YUSEI!!"

Turning around and running back into the shop, Yusei came face to with Saiga who looked pretty worn out. Crow who was usually quite hyper was taking a nap on Kiryu's desk. Tilting his head curiously, Yusei wondered why Saiga called him in.

"You did a good job today Yusei. We managed to sell a lot of our stuff today thanks to you," stated Saiga wiping away some sweat on his forehead. "You can go home now Yusei, I'll wrap things up here."

"Wrap up?" questioned Yusei. "What's that? Is Saiga going to wrap the store up?"

"Oh no! To wrap things up means to close the store Yusei," explained Siaga laughing. "You're one funny persocon you know that?"

"Yusei is funny? Is that the same as pretty?" inquired Yusei tilting his head curiously.

"No, funny means that you make people laugh and pretty means that you look good," said Saiga quirking an eyebrow. "You say things like that when you what to complement people."

"Then Saiga is pretty!" cheered Yusei pointing at the teen.

"N-no! I'm not pretty! And it's not nice to point either!" sweatdropped Saiga putting his hands up defensively. "Shouldn't you be going home?"

"Yes, Yusei will go home!" shouted Yusei running off to change.

Once Yusei finished changing he went past Saiga who was putting some things behind the counter. But Yusei couldn't help but notice how sad Saiga looked as he did his job. Curiously, the black haired persocon came over to see what was wrong.

"Saiga?" called Yusei tugging on the cowboy's shirtsleeve. _"Maybe I can make Saiga-san feel better."_

"…Oh! Sorry about that, I kind of spaced out. So what did you need again Yusei?" inquired Saiga turning to face Yusei.

"Why is Saiga sad?"

"Huh? I-I'm not sad!"

"Saiga seems sad."

"All right you got me there. I'm a little sad because you remind me so much of Aero."

"Aero? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not around anymore and it just hurts remembering him."

"Yusei's sorry for making Saiga feel sad."

"Hey, it isn't your fault so don't worry about it."

"Does Yusei get money?"

"Oh right, you do get money Yusei!" remembered Saiga reaching into Kiryu's desk and pulling out an envelope labeled Yusei. "May be can get Jack a gif-"

"What wrong?" questioned Yusei when Saiga stopped short in his sentence. _"Saiga's sad again."_

"It's nothing, I just remembered Aero again that's all," replied Saiga handing Yusei the envelope. "He wanted to get me gift one time and suggesting that you get Jack a gift just reminded me of him."

"Sorry," apologized Yusei taking the envelope. _"Yusei made Saiga feel sad again."_

"Hay don't worry about it okay!? Now get home you!" reassured Saiga ruffling Yusei's hair. _"I used to do that to Aero too…"_

Nodding in response, Yusei hesitantly said his goodbye to Saiga and left for home. Along the way Yusei began to wonder what he should get Jack for a gift. As he neared the apartment he and Jack lived in, Yusei heard someone call his name. Turning around, Yusei saw the landlord, Jaden, standing on the front steps of his house gesturing for Yusei to come over. Yusei obediently came over to the house in turn.

"Good afternoon Jaden," greeted Yusei bowing politely.

"And good afternoon to you Yusei," smiled Jaden. "So where did you go today?"

"Yusei went to work at Kiryu's junk shop," replied Yusei before showing his envelope. "Yusi got money for working!"

"That's great!" cheered Jaden clapping his hands together. "So what are you going to do with that money?"

"Yusei is going to get Jack a gift, but Yusei doesn't know what to get Jack," answered Yusei staring at the envelope. "Does Jaden know?"

"Books make great gifts, so maybe that's what you should get Jack," stated Jaden until he remembered something. "Which reminds me! I have something for you Yusei."

"Really? What is it?"

"Yes, it's a new outfit. So why not you come inside and try it on?"

"Okay."

Following Jaden into the house, Yusei was lead into a living room, which had glass doors, a couch against the wall, and a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall opposite to the couch. After pulling the curtains across the glass doors Jaden handed Yusei a bag full of more clothes and said that he would be back the outfit that he wanted Yusei to try on. While waiting Yusei wandered around the room until he stopped in front of the nightstand, which was next to the couch and picked up the picture that placed face down on it. When Jaden returned Yusei put the picture back in the same position he hand found it in. Jaden handed Yusei a bundle of clothes and told him to try them on, which Yusei did while Jaden's was turned to the picture on the nightstand.

"Now who put that face down I wonder," said Jaden placing the upright on the nightstand. _"Probably Chazz did it."_

"Jaden?"

Jaden faced Yusei once to again to see him in his new outfit. Yusei was wearing a black t-shirt with a red symbol on it, a navy blue jacket, which had orange jewels on the shoulders, elbows, and collar, and black pants with a brown belt to match. Smiling kindly Jaden took Yusei's hands into his.

"It fits you perfectly Yusei, but it would of course since it was yours," smiled Jaden.

"The outfit was already Yusei's?" asked Yusei tilting his head in confusion. "Yusei doesn't understand."

"You'll remember someday Yusei, but I can't tell you know or it will ruin your chances at happiness," explained Jaden picking up the picture and showing it to Yusei. _"Chazz probably would have said the same if he was able to be here right now as well."_

"Yusei still doesn't understand," repeated Yusei looking down at his feet.

"You don't have to Yusei, just go home to Jack okay?" stated Jaden touching Yusei's cheek. _"It's probably better this way…"_

"Okay," agreed Yusei turning to the door to leave.

Just then the door opened and Chazz came in. Yusei bowed politely to the older man and took his leave. Once Yusei was gone Chazz turned his attention to Jaden who was holding the picture in his arms lovingly.

"Did you tell Yusei anything?" asked Chazz taking off his trench coat. _"It's no surprise that Jaden invited him in."_

"No, I didn't want to go against what you wanted and I believed that it was better that way too," replied Jaden looking over at Chazz. "Yusei's grown quite adorable you know."

"I know, I'm not the type to let things go unnoticed you know," laughed Chazz as Jaden laughed with him.

"I know, but I just hope that Yusei gets his happy ending."

* * *

Me: And that is that!

Revengeful: Don't forget to review! It makes us happy!!

Yusei: Very happy!

Crow: Please? (Puppy dog eyes.)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't been able to update!! But now that summer is coming, I can probably update even more! Just hang in there people!!

Yusei: Jack, you have rice stuck to your cheek.

Jack: What!? I so meant to do that!!!

Yusei: Really? (Reaches over and eats the rice.)

Jack: O_O….!?..!?

Crow: CUTE!!!!

Me & Revengeful: AAWWWW!!!! (Pull out cameras.)

Kiryu: While this camera session is going on we'll start the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: News Girl

At Neo Domino City's cram school, the bell rung loudly, signaling that school was out for the day. Everyone rushed out of their classrooms to go home and do whatever. That was everyone except Jack. He still sat slumped over at his desk, looking dead tired, lines starting to form under his eyes. Kiryu then sat at the desk in front of the blond.

"What do you want Kiryu?" mumbled Jack looking up at the silver haired teen. _"I'm not in the mood for his stupid jokes."_

"Aw don't be like that Jack," Kiryu joked, earning a hit over the head by Jack. "Ow! Why'd you do that!?"

"Just shut up, I'm feel like I'm going to drop dead," grumbled Jack finally getting out of his seat. "Just leave me alone unless it's something important."

"Actually it is important, I found you someone who can help you find Yusei's maker," announced Kiryu causing Jack to stop short in his tracks. _"Heh heh, can't be mad at me now Jack!"_

Jack who was just about to walk out the door then started to turn his head ever so slowly. So slowly that you could hear his neck cracking. Kiryu sweatdropped when he saw and heard this. Within only a few seconds flat, Jack was in front of Kiryu grabbing the poor teen by his shirt collar.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!!!????" screeched Jack shaking Kiryu back and forth.

"I-I-I s-s-said th-th-that I-I-I f-f-found s-s-some-o-o-one t-t-to h-h-help y-y-you!" stuttered Kiryu through Jack's violent shaking. _"Jack's gone crazy!!"_

"This person better be good and not some drunken hobo you pulled off the streets!!!" roared Jack stopping his violent shaking, causing Kiryu to flop over lifelessly. "AND STOP PLAYING DEAD!!!"

After reviving Kiryu, Jack dragged the silver haired teen over to his car and tossed him carelessly in. With Jack glaring holes into him Kiryu had to try three times to put his key into the ignition slot before Jack decided to put it in for him. Things didn't go very well on the road either because Jack was yelling at every random person they drove by on the street. Kiryu wasa relieved when they finally reached the junk shop.

"All right show me this person you told me about," snapped Jack getting out of Kiryu's car and slamming the door shut. "Cause if they aren't, you are going to regret the day you were born."

"Y-Yeah!!" yelped Kiryu running into the junk shop with Jack walking after him.

Inside the shop they found Saiga talking to a girl with long black hair. She wore an orange vest with a blue and white striped shirt underneath, blue jeans, orange sneakers, and large oversized swirly glasses. Jack stared at the girl for a moment before turning to glare at Kiryu. Cringing in fear, Kiryu attempted to slink away until Jack grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Is she the one?" growled Jack a strong aura emanating from his body.

"Y-yes! I swear!!" cried Kiryu before Jack unceremoniously dropped him of his butt. "Geeze, you could have at least put me down gently!"

"What was that?" snapped Jack spinning around to give Kiryu a death glare. "Because I swore that you just-"

"I-It's nothing! Drop me all you want!!" yelped Kiryu his eyes widening. _"I want to at least be able to live until my next birthday!"_

"Good," sneered Jack turning around once more.

Jack then walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around she was so shocked by the angry Jack standing before her that she fainted. A little while later she awakened from her unconscious state to find Jack and Saiga calmly watching over her while Kiryu was dancing around with Crow and a bottle of beer in the background.

"Um…I'm awake right?" question the girl watching the dancing Kiryu and Crow. _"Cause this definitely has to be a dream…"_

"Yeah, you're awake. Here are your glasses by the way," said Jack giving the girl her glasses. "Sorry about the scare I gave you, my name's Jack by the way."

"I-I'm Carly. Don't worry about what happened before, those kinds of things always happen to me," reassured Carly putting her glasses back on. "So does Kiryu always get like that?"

"Only when he's in a good mood or when something good has happened that day," explained Saiga rubbing his temples. "That's the only reason why I hate rooming with him."

"Better you than me," joked Jack poking Saiga in the shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" snapped Saiga a vein popping up on his forehead. _"Damn you Jack! You're lucky to have your own apartment."_

"HEY GUYS!! COME JOI-" cheered a drunken Kiryu until both Saiga and Jack silenced him with their fists without even looking.

"Sleep," muttered Jack and Saiga as Kiryu fell to the ground motionless.

"Aw, master's asleep," whined Crow jumping onto Saiga's shoulder. "Corw's hangin' with Saiga for now."

"Um, okay. Now which one of you did Kiryu say needed help in finding the maker of their persocon?" asked Carly looking between the two men.

"That would be me and what makes you so good for this job anyway?" interrogated Jack causing Carly to smile. _"Why is she smiling?" _

"Glad you asked Jack! I work for the magazine Persocons of Tomorrow and a major reporter of that magazine. So if anyone needs help in finding something out about their persocon they come to me," lectured Carly her glasses shining. "And trust me, I've got sources that can help me."

"All right, then we'd better get walking then Carly," stated Jack getting up from his seat. "We've got to walk a little while to get to my place."

"Wait! No car!?" shouted Carly almost falling off of Kiryu's dinky couch. "We can just use my car!!"

"That makes things easier then. Bye Saiga! Good luck with Kiryu," reminded Jack as he and Carly went out the door.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," said Saiga socking the drunken Kiryu across the face as he got up. "Don't worry about me."

"Got it covered!!" cheered Crow shaking his maracas as Kiryu hit the floor.

Outside the junk shop Jack and Carly got into Carly's little car. Jack hit his head a few times trying to get into the car. Besides that, most of Carly's belongings were in the backseat of the car, which also included a sleeping bag. Jack sweatdropped at the state of Carly's car as she started up the car. Then the black haired girl began driving them back to Jack's appartment.

Yuusei at that moment was staring out of Jack's apartment window, waiting for the blond to come back. Wind blew past Yuusei's face, brushing against his black locks of hair. The persocon continued to look out the window sadly for what seemed like forever. That was until Yuusei heard a strange and yet melodic voice.

"_**Yuusei."**_

"Who's there?" questioned Yuusei standing up from his place at the window. "Who are you?"

"_**Yuusei."**_

"Are you outside?" inquired Yuusei jumping out the open window onto the tree just out side it.

"_**Yuusei, follow my voice."**_

Not knowing where else to go, Yuusei went up into the higher branches of the tree. He looked around to see if the person calling him was anywhere to be seen. Unconsciously, Yuusei brought his hands up to his ears in order to hear the voice more clearly.

"Where are you? Yuusei doesn't see you anywhere," stated the black haired persocon looking around curiously.

"_**Just close your eyes Yuusei."**_

Yuusei quietly nodded in response before doing what he was told. Soon he found himself in a darkened world where nothing could be seen. Some feet away from him there was a mirror shining in the darkness. Curiously, Yuusei walked toward the mirror and touched it with his fingertips.

"What's this doing here?" wondered Yuusei until he saw a darker dressed version of himself in the mirror. "It's Yuusei."

"_**Yuusei, you've come,"**_ said his reflection in the mirror. _**"It's been some time."**_

"But Yuusei doesn't know you at all," pointed the black haired persocon as his twin emerged from the mirror. "And why do you look like Yuusei?"

"_**I apologize for taking on your form Yuusei. But it was the only way that I could get in contact with you," **_replied the other Yuusei reaching out and touching Yuusei's cheek. _**"But now that I'm here, I can show you my true form."**_

Glowing blue wings sprouted from the darker twin's back, enveloping himself in them. When the wings finally receded, a glowing blue dragon was in his place. It's piercing yellow eyes looked at Yuusei with kindness and understanding. It then lowered its large head and nudged Yuusei's face its nose. Stardust seemed to fall all around the great creature.

"What are you?" questioned Yuusei patting the dragon's nose.

"_**I am your guardian spirit, Stardust Dragon," **_said the dragon, its mouth seeming to pull into a smile. _**"I'm here to watch over you and your special person."**_

"Special person? Yuusei doesn't understand," stated Yuusei placing a hand over his heart. "What is a special person?"

"_**A special person is someone whom you are happy being with and wish to be with always," **_explained Stardust spreading its wings causing stardust to fly everywhere. _**"Try not to worry yourself too much about it and take your time."**_

"But-" uttered Yuusei before Stardust cut him off.

"_**I'm sorry that I can't help you any more Yuusei," **_Stardust sighed before leaning close to Yuusei. _**"But remember Yuusei, I'll be here for you, just call for me."**_

The dragon then leaned in close to Yuusei and seemed to place a gentle kiss on Yuusei's cheek. Afterwards Yuusei found himself back on the high tree branches. Looking down, he could see that Jack had come back home with a strange looking girl. Yuusei quickly rushed back into Jack's apartment room through the open window and impatiently for the blond to come. When Jack opened the door, he was tackle hugged by Yuusei who had been waiting for him.

"OOF!!" yelped Jack falling onto his butt. "Yuusei! Have you been waiting for me long?"

"Yes! What made Jack home late?" asked Yuusei looking up at the blond smiling. _"Yuusei is just glad that Jack acme home."_

"Yuusei, it's 'what made Jack come home late.' And I came home late because I had to pick up someone," replied Jack as Carly appeared at the doorway. "And here she is!"

"Who she?" questioned Yuusei staring at Carly. _"Yuusei's never seen her before."_

"This is Carly she's going-" explained Jack until he noticed the new outfit that Yuusei was wearing. "Crap!! Yuusei! What are you wearing!?"

"Jack don't like it? Jaden gave it to Yuusei," remembered Yuusei getting up off of Jack. "Jaden said it look good on Yuusei."

"Y-Yeah, it looks great Yuusei!" stuttered Jack covering his bleeding nose. _"Too good!! I never noticed Yuusei's hips until now!!"_

"So this is the persocon that I'm supposed to find the maker of?" inquired Carly examining Yuusei.

"Y-Yeah, so can you do it?" asked Jack wiping away the blood from his nose with a handkerchief. "And I'd be willing to help as well."

"No I've got it, I just need Yuusei's picture," said Carly pulling a camera out of her bag. "I'll post the picture on a couple of popular blogs that I know about."

"Is that all we need to do? Seems pretty simple to do," pointed out Jack as Carly put her camera away. _"Too simple…"_

"No, we'll now need to check with all the nearby persocon stores to see if anyone has ever sold a model like Yuusei. If that doesn't work, I'll put Yuusei's picture and your number in the magazine I work for," explained Carly heading for the door. "Let's get going."

"R-right, let's go Yuusei," agreed Jack running out the door with Yuusei in tow.

Carly led the blond and his persocon into town and began going from one shop to another. But with every shop that they went to the more it seemed that it was hopeless to try and find Yuusei's maker. Although Carly was enthusiastic and kept telling Jack not to give up. When the three of them reached the final persocon shop in town, Yuusei wandered over to the bookstore across the street. Jack followed after him while Carly took care business with the storeowner.

"What is this?" Yuusei wondered, picking a book off it's self. _"Yuusei has never seen this before."_

"It's called a book Yuusei, you read it," answered Jack appearing behind Yuusei. "I'll get you a book if you want."

"Arigato Jack," smiled Yuusei causing Jack to blush.

"Aw, don't mention it Yuusei! Just go find that book you want!" Jack encouraged picking up a dirty magazine. _"Yuusei's too cute!!"_

Yuusei just smiled and ran off to find a book. He walked past many shelves of books until he found something that caught his eye. It was a simple picture book with a chibi version of Stardust dragon on the cover. The title book was a Sky Without Stars: Awakening.

"Sky Without Stars: Awakening?" Yuusei read while picking up the book.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger and don't forget to review!! It makes me very happy and gives me the motivation to write even more!!

Yuusei & Crow: Don't forget to review and come again!!


	6. Chapter 6

I am back!! With another chapter of Digital Love!! And after nearly finishing a Bleach boxset in one day, I'm charged up for action!!

* * *

Me: Sorry for the delay!! (Bows in shame.)

Revengeful: You should be! Do you know how long we've waited!?

Me: A very long time…..

Jack: This is your punishment! Attack Red Demon's Dragon!!

Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (Gets blown up by Red Demon's attack.)

Yusei: We'll go get her later. How about we just start the chapter?

Crow: Great idea! And don't forget to review people!

Jack & Revegeful: Please enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprises

"Sky Without Stars: Awakening?" Yusei read as he picked up the book.

"You want that one?" asked Jack taking the book out of Yusei's hands. "How about I get it for you as a gift?"

"Jack get it for Yusei? As a gift?" questioned the black haired persocon.

"Yeah! For you Yusei," repeated Jack smiling.

"Thank you Jack!" cheered Yusei throwing his arms around the blond teen. "Thank you!"

"Ah, it's nothing really," stated Jack blushing. _"Yusei's too cute!!"_

Jack and Yusei stayed in their exact positions until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Turning around, Jack saw that it was the bookstore owner, telling them not to loiter in the store.

"I-I'm sorry sir! We'll pay now!" apologized Jack while Yusei released him. _"That was sure embarrassing!!"_

"Well come over to the register then!" directed the storeowner.

"R-right!" replied Jack rushing while pulling out his wallet.

Once they were finished paying, Jack and Yusei went back outside the store to meet Carly who was finished with her business across the street and she explained that all the storeowners would let them know if anyone who's made a model like Yusei shows up. It was just a quiet drive back to Jack apartment where Carly dropped them off. Although once they were home, Yusei quickly opened the paper bag he was carrying in order to get at the book Jack got him.

"You gonna read that now Yusei?" inquired Jack as Yusei flopped down into his belly and opened the book. _"He seems excited to read just a picture book."_

"Yusei read book!" squealed Yusei flipping through the first page.

"All right then," smiled Jack sitting down next the black haired persocon. _"So innocent!"_

On the first page of the book, Jack could see that there was a little dragon like creature in a little cartoonish city. There was also a sky, but there weren't any stars. Despite being a picture book it was somewhat sad.

**

* * *

**

There are no stars, just like there are no people now.

**In this city where you can't see the stars, you can't see any people outside. **

**Its because there are with "them". People think that it's better to be with them. Better than being with other people.**

**The stars are sad. That's why the sky doesn't have any stars. The stars just went away.**

**I'll leave this city. I'll find that special person for me. **

**We'll see the stars together.**

**And that special person for me will accept me. **

* * *

Silently, Yusei flipped to the next page, unaware of the world around him, except for the book before him. Jack stared in wonder as Yusei continued to read the book.

"_Man, that's pretty deep for a picture book,"_ thought Jack staring at the book. _"I'm starting to doubt that it's a book for little kids."_

Then, Yusei's hair began to be blown by some invisible wind and his eyes were a cloudy blue color. Getting worried jack place a hand on Yusei's shoulder and gave it a light shake.

"H-hey! Yusei!" Jack called, still giving Yusei a light shake by the shoulder. _"It's like he's in a trace or something!"_

"Chi?" squeaked Yusei, breaking out of the trace and blinking a couple of times. "Jack?"

"Oh, you worried for a minute there Yusei," stated Jack placing a hand against his forehead. "For a second I thought I lost you.

"S-sorry Jack," apologized Yusei bowing his head in shame. "Yusei didn't mean to make Jack worried."

"Nah, it's okay!" reassured Jack ruffling Yusei's hair a bit. "Now how about you help me make my dinner okay?"

"Yeah! Yusei help Jack!!" cheered the persocon, punching the air.

"All right!! Let's do our best!" agreed Jack jumping to his feet. _"Now there's the Yusei I know!"_

Without further delay Jack and Yusei set to work in their little miniature kitchen in the corner of the apartment. But despite the cramped space, they managed make a decent meal for Jack and have fun at the same time. Although it was Yusei who had the most fun trying to cook. So after a bit of close examination of Jack's dinner, Yusei set on a little foldable table in front of the TV.

"Man I'm starved!!!" yelled Jack sitting down in front of his small foldable table. "Wonder what's on TV."

"TV!!" cheered Yusei switching on the appliance for Jack.

"Thank you Yusei!" thanked Jack before flipping through the channels.

After flipping through a couple of channels Jack topped to watch a show that was showcasing new persocon models. Jack only stared blankly at the screen and began to wonder if the humanoid computers were really taking the place of real human relationships. But before he could ponder the thought any further, his phone rang.

"Aw crap!!" yelped Jack, looking around his mess of a room. "Where's that phone!?"

"Laundry Jack! Laundry!!" shouted Yusei pointing to the phone sticking out from beneath a pile of dirty laundry. "It's ringing!"

"Yeah, I know Yusei!" yelled the blond teen as he dug the phone out and picked it up. "Hello!? Jack Atlas speaking!"

"_**Ah, so you finally picked up! That's good!"**_ cheered a childish voice on the other end. _**"It's me, Ruka!"**_

"Oh! Ruka! Did something come up!?" demanded Jack gripping the phone. "Is it something about Yusei!?"

"_**Ha ha! Hold your horses Jack!" **_reassured Ruka. _**"As for the information I have, it does concern Yusei. And I want you to see it."**_

"R-really!? When should I meet you?" asked Jack while Yusei turned his attention to the TV. _"Finally! A breakthrough!"_

"_**How about we meat each other at that new ice cream shop in town? Sandler's Ice Cream I think?" **_Ruka remembered. _**"We'll meet fifteen minutes from now."**_

"All right, I'll leave right now then. Bye Ruka," said Jack before hanging up.

"_**See you there," **_replied the little girl.

Hanging up the phone, Jack turned around and cleared away his finished meal in the kitchen sink. The blond haired teen headed for the door once he was finished with the chore. Yusei on the other hand was busy watching a weather special.

"Okay, I'm heading out Yusei!" Jack called, slipping on his shoes.

"Jack!" shouted Yusei, running over to the blond with a jean jacket in hand. "Here!"

"W-what's that for?" asked Jack a little confused. _"I mean it can't be that cold outside can it?"_

"TV says it's cold, Jack should have a coat," stated Yusei offering the jacket again. "Yusei doesn't want Jack to get sick."

Jack could only stare at Yusei in disbelief before smiling and taking the offered jacket. Yusei smiled while blushing a little when Jack took the jacket.

"Thanks Yusei," thanked Jack patting the little persocon on the head. "You just take care while I'm gone okay?"

"Okay, and…Have a nice day Jack," said Yusei, smiling brightly causing Jack to blush.

"_Ack! Too cute!!" _thought Jack, spinning around and waving as he left. "You have a good day too Yusei!"

Yusei slowly waved as Jack disappeared down the hall before returning to the apartment. Jack at the point was outside his apartment and heading into the city. The ice cream shop where he was supposed to meet Ruka was easily found since it had a giant flashing ice cream cone and illuminated lights outside of it. Upon entering he found the green haired girl sitting at the front counter on a tall stool, licking away at her strawberry ice cream. She was dressed in what seemed like a Neo Domino City Duel Academy uniform. He sighed before approaching the girl.

"Hey Ruka," greeted Jack taking a seat next to her. "Is that ice cream any good?"

"Yes, this shop really does make good ice cream like everyone says," smiled Ruka licking her ice cream. "But the ice cream isn't the reason why I called you here."

"Right, did you get something about Yusei?" inquired Jack as Ruka pulled her purse forward.

"Yes, someone answered me on a custom model persocon blog. They emailed me this as well," explained Ruka pulling out a picture from her bag. _"Hopefully Jack is ready for this…"_

"A picture? Lemme see," commanded Jack taking the picture from the girl.

Time seemed to freeze once Jack set eyes onto the picture. The picture suggested that the room where it was taken was darkly lit, but it was the subject of the picture that was the shocking thing.

It was Yusei.

He was curled up in the picture with his eye closed, as if he was sleeping. There were thousands of cables varying in size protruding from the black haired persocon's back. Yusei also was wearing what seems like a skin tight suit as well.

Jack just couldn't believe what he was seeing in the photo. Ruka on the other hand looked at Jack as if she wished that she never showed him the picture.

"Th-this can't be real! It has to be photoshopped or something!" yelled Jack causing a lot of people in the store to turn and look to see what was wrong. _"Okay, there goes my big mouth!"_

"Jack calm down! Everyone's staring at you now!" retorted Ruka smacking Jack over the head. _"For a guy who acts older than me, he sure acts immature!"_

"S-sorry. But seriously! This thing has to be a fake!"

"I thought about that too and tried to check out the person who sent me the email but…"

"But what? Did something happen?"

"The return email address was a fake. I even had Rua try to trace the person who sent it, but no such luck."

"So we've basically hit another dead end? Man this sucks worse than trying to figure out what to get Kiryu for his birthday! That guy is so complicated!"

"Not necessarily, we at least know that there's someone out there who at least knows about what we're trying to do. And maybe, if we find that person, we'll get some answers about Yusei."

"All right, I get what you're saying now Ruka. But you sound as if you're worried."

"I am Jack and we have to be careful. Say we do find the person who gave us this picture. What if they're the ones who built Yusei in the first place and what if they want him back as well? They might even kill to get him back Jack."

"You've got a point there Ruka. But what is it that you're asking me?"

"I'm asking if you what to keep going with this."

"I do, Ruka. And I think that its because then I would have someone to go to if anything does happen to Yusei. I mean if something did happen to him, I wouldn't know where to start."

"I see what you mean. But I've come up with another theory Jack Because after seeing that picture, I've begun to think and I'm starting to think that Yusei was a persocon model that was never meant for public release. Probably because his programming is too powerful and complicated for a regular user to handle."

"That's kind of scary Ruka…"

"It's supposed to scare you Jack."

"Oh, then I guess I have a lot to think about then."

"Yes, you do."

Getting up from his seat, Jack prepared to leave until he remembered what he was thinking about while eating his dinner earlier. Turning to Ruka he asked her the question he wondered about himself.

"Hey Ruka, do you think that people are happier being with persocons than with people?" questioned Jack, turning to the girl behind him.

"I guess it depends on how you think about it," replied Ruka, her face darkening. "Sure persocon may be smarter, prettier, or more obedient, they still have one flaw."

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"They have limits. They can't go beyond what they've been programmed to do. Sure they learn to do things quickly on their own, but that's still in the programming, they can't go beyond that. Humans on the other hand are capable of going quite far. We don't have limits," explained Ruka causing Jack's eyes to widen. "At least that's what I think."

"Th-Thanks Ruka," thanked Jack walking out of the shop.

"Bye Jack," said Ruka as she watched Jack leave. _"Poor guy."_

Walking without thinking about where he as was going, Jack mused over what Ruka had told him. It really made him think about what it meant to have a persocon. But once he started paying attention to the world around him, he noticed something that went unnoticed before.

"They're a lot of people with persocons," said Jack looking around him. "I don't think that they're anybody who doesn't have one."

Just then he noticed a teenager with his persocon standing outside a store with a confused look on their faces. The teen had short black spiky hair that stuck up and had short bangs. He had a muscular build like Jack and he wore a tee shirt and jeans. The persocon standing beside him was a male teenager model, but it was much smaller than its owner. It had a messy mop of black hair, purple eyes, and had quite a girlish appearance. The outfit it wore consisted of black dress pants, and a white tee shirt with a black tie.

But it was the conversation that they were having that interested Jack.

"I was pretty sure that the shop Kotori liked was here," muttered the black haired teen while turning to his persocon. "Can you check to see if they moved the store?"

"Sure Fuma," stated the humanoid computer, its eyes glazing over. "The store moved to a location three blocks from here a few days ago."

"Oh, thanks a lot Kamui! I don't know what I could have done without you!" cheered Fuma, hugging the little persocon while ruffling its hair affectionately.

"Kamui likes to make Fuma happy!" squealed Kamui hugging Fuma's arm as they walked off together.

"_They seem close," _thought Jack as he continued on his way home. _"Then I guess that would also mean that Yusei would be important to the guys who made in the first place as well. But what if they came back for him?"_

Once the thought really sunk in, Jack broke into a run towards home. Many frantic thoughts about Yusei ran through his mind as his ran. Lots of ifs were in his thoughts as he ran. Even when he reached the courtyard of the apartment complex, Jack didn't stop running. Not until he got to his apartment.

"YUSEI!!" screamed Jack bursting into his appartment.

It was empty. No one was there.

"Yusei," shuddered Jack falling to his knees.

* * *

Me: How you like that guys!?

Revengeful: On the edge of my seat now! But! But! But you ended in a cliffhanger!!!!

Me: I'm good aren't I?

Crow: Sometimes you're a little too good.

Jack: I second to that! I had a heart attack by the end of this chapter!

Yusei: I was hardly there!

Me: Hey!! This was supposed to be a revealing chapter!! You'll come up in the next chapter Yusei!!

Yusei: Yay!!!

Crow: Don't forget to review people!

Jack: Cause it makes this idiot over here happy. (Point to pompom25.)

Me: I heard that!!


	7. Chapter 7

pompom25: I'M BAAAAACK!!! AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DIGITAL LOVE!!

Revengeful: About time!! We've been waiting for you to update something for a long time now!!!

pompom25: (Covers head.) I'm sorry!!!

Yusei: You're back at least!

pompom25: I know!! And I'm glad about it too!!

Jack: You were probably too busy having spasms over the super Yu-Gi-Oh Movie that's coming out.

Revengeful & pompom25: YES!!! IT'S GOING TO BE A TOTALLY AWSOME MOVIE!!! JADEN, YUSEI, AND YUGI ARE IN IT AT THE SAME TIME!!! KYAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Yusei: (Checks his ears.) Yep, they're crazy about it for sure.

Jack: You got that right.

Revengeful: Well, enough with our movie spasms!

pompom25: On with the story!!

Jack & Yusei: Don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 7: Sleepover?

"Yusei," shuddered Jack, falling to his knees. _"He's gone…"_ "**CHI!!!**" screeched Yusei, swinging down in front of Jack.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Jack screamed, falling back onto his bottom. _"Holy Ra!! What the hell!?"_

Jack sat on the floor clutching his pounding heart as Yusei leapt down from above the doorframe. The persocon stared at the blond teen while getting down on its knees before the teen.

"Okay Yusei, don't you ever do that ever again okay?" commanded Jack as his pounding heart slowed down. "Why the hell were you doing that anyway?"

"TV says people like surprises," replied Yusei, pointing at the television set. "So Yusei wanted to surprise Jack."

"Look Yusei, you really scared me with that surprise," explained Jack. "I thought I was going to die back there!"

"Jack! Jack no die!" cried Yusei suddenly.

Yusei then threw his arms around Jack's waist and snuggled against the blond's chest. It just broke Jack's heart to see Yusei looking so sad. Jack gingerly placed an arm over Yusei's shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"Hey, it's all right Yusei," reasured Jack, patting the persocon's head. "I-I'm not gonna die okay?"

"Promise?" asked Yusei, looking at Jack with big sorrowful eyes. "Jack no die?"

"I promise," replied Jack, causing Yusei to happily rub his head against Jack's chest. _"With a reaction like that, I wonder if his last owner died or something."_

"Hello? Are you there Jack?"

Jack looked up to his cram school teacher, Misty Lola, standing in the open doorway of his little apartment. His jaw dropped open before he went rushing around the room trying to make it neater so that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his teacher. Misty giggled at his antics as she picked up one of his dirty magazines.

"Yep! This is definitely a boy's room!" giggled Misty, waving the magazine around.

"Ack!!" screeched Jack before snatching the magazine from Misty's grip and shoving it into his little closet. _"Why is she even here!?"_

"Chi!!" squealed Yusei, running around and mimicking Jack's cleaning antics. "Yusei clean too!!"

The mimicking persocon quickly caught Misty's attention as she continued to watch Jack clean his room in a rush. Seeing the persocon brought a worried look onto the teacher's face before she quickly shook it off. When Jack finished his work he sat down in front of his teacher and asked he the two questions that ran through his mind when he first saw her at the doorway.

"All right, Lola-sensei why the are you here!? And how in the world did you know where I lived?!" demanded Jack, trying to keep a straight face on as he interrogated Misty.

"Well, your friend Kiryu told where you lived once," explained Misty, causing Jack to fall over. "And since I needed somewhere to stay the night, I decided to come here."

"DAMN YOU KIRYU!!!!!" screamed Jack, hoping that by some miracle, Kiryu would hear him.

* * *

"Achoo!!" Kiryu sneezed, catching both Saiga and Crow off guard. "I wonder if some hot chick is talking about me."

"Naw, someone's probably pissed off at you," Saiga corrected, not looking up from his paper work. "You'll get what's coming to you soon, Kiryu. It's only a matter of time."

"Don't scare me like that Saiga!!!" Kiryu screeched, waving his arms wildly.

"Don't scare me Saiga!" Crow chanted, waving his arms in the same manner while dancing on his master's shoulder. "Don't scare me Saiga!"

"Yeah! Don't scare my little Crow-chan!!!" retorted Kiryu, jabbing a finger at Saiga.

"This is going to be a long night," muttered Saiga, laying his head down on the desk he was sitting at. _"One day Kiryu, I'm just going to snap and nobody will ever be able to find you body."_

* * *

"Well that was quite the reaction," said Misty as Jack was trying to catch his breath. "Do you dislike Kiryu or something?"

"No, I just find him insufferably annoying," replied Jack, with an unreadable expression on his face. _"Now I'm just wondering why the hell Kiryu gave Lola-sensei my address."_

"Now just who is this cute little guy? Hm?" asked Misty, observing Jack's persocon.

"Oh, that my persocon," Jack explained before turning to Yusei. "Say hi Yusei."

"Good morning!" Yusei greeted, bowing to the teacher.

"That was close Yusei, but no dice," stated Jack, patting Yusei on the head. "It's night time right now remember?"

Putting a finger up to his lips, Yusei went into a deep thinking mode as he tried to figure out the proper greeting. Jack and Misty laughed at the adorable spectacle before them. The little persocon got even more adorable when his eyes widened upon realizing wht the proper greeting was. Yusei then quickly bowed to the teacher once again.

"Good evening!" Yusei greeted, standing up straight and flashing an adorable smile as well.

"Yeah! You got it right Yusei!!" Jack complemented, clapping his hands together. _"He never stops being adorable does he?"_

"Aw, he's so cute!" Misty squealed, pulling Yusei into an embrace. "I could just take you home with me!! Where'd you get him Jack?"

"T-the garbage," Jack stuttered, realizing how off it sounded. _"She's gonna think that I'm some kind of creeper now."_

"You didn't stain you hands in some shady dealings did you?" the teacher interrogated, giving Jack a suspicious look, causing Yusei to mimic her actions.

"I did not!!" the blond retorted, unable to believe what was coming out of his teacher's mouth. _"Why do I always get accused of doing shady dealings!?"_

"I'm just kidding Jack!" Misty laughed, waving her hand at him apologetically. "You're really funny you know that!?"

"Jack is funny!" Yusei mimicked, waving his hands in the same manner.

"Y-yeah, ha ha," Jack shuddered.

"Oh! What about that cute Duel Academy gym outfit Yusei's wearing? I love his sweatshirt and shorts!" Misty cheered, patting Yusei on the head. "Did you find them or did you have to some criminal activity?"

"N-NO!!! THEY'RE HAND-ME-DOWNS FROM MY LANDLORD!!" exclaimed Jack, gripping his head in embarrassment. "I DIDN'T PICK 'EM!!"

"I was joking Jack," Misty reassured, shuffling through her bag. "Did you have dinner yet?"

"N-no ma'am," replied Jack, sweatdropping.

"Well here you go then!" announced the woman, showing a can of beer and a package of riceballs. "Dinner and drinks are on me!"

Jack stared wide-eyed as he took the items from his teacher's hands and watched her pull some more food and lots of more beer cans out of her bag. By the time Misty was done going through her bag there were a t least twelve cans of beer lying on the floor, along with two more packages of riceballs. Out of curiosity, Yusei picked up a can of beer, gave it a good shake, and proceeded to open the can only to have the contents spray into his face. Misty tried to stifle her laughter, but to no avail, while Jack grabbed a towel and quickly dried Yusei's face off.

"That was so cute and funny as well!" giggled Misty, handing a can of beer to Jack. "Now let's get drunk."

"Say what?" Jack choked, trying to register what his teacher said.

"Drinking isn't any fun if you don't get drunk you know," Misty pointed out, opening another can of beer for herself. "Oh, and it's okay if I stay, right Jack?"

"Uh y-yeah," Jack agreed, opening his can. _"I can't really turn her away now can I?"_

Some ten beer cans later, Jack had just finished his second can while Misty was on her eighth. Both of them were currently watching Yusei make a tower using the empty beer cans. Gingerly, the little persocon placed the final can on top and turned to Misty, giving her a little smile as well.

"Lola-sensei! Yusei did it!" cheered the persocon, showing off his tower.

"OOOHHH!! YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE!!" Misty squealed, throwing her arms around Yusei. "Seeing you just makes me wish that I had taught elementary kids!"

"Don't you have a license to teach Lola-sensei?" asked Jack, tilting his head curiously.

"I do, but my husband said that we wouldn't be able to spend enough time together if I taught elementary school kids," explained Misty.

"So it was you hus-" said Jack, until he realized something very important. "WAIT!! YOU'RE MARRIED!!??"

"Yes, well, sort of," answered Misty, releasing Yusei from her embrace. "But now I have time, but my husband doesn't."

"Chi?" squeaked Yusei, watching Misty's saddening face. _"Why is Lola-sensei so sad?"_

"That's awful. Why would you husband-" asked Jack when Misty suddenly interrupted him.

"Persocons are really cute aren't they?" stated Misty, looking down at her half-empty beer can. "It's no wonder so many people would rather live with persocons than real people."

"Lola-sensei," whispered Jack sympathetically.

"Well enough of that sad stuff!" shouted Misty, pulling out her wallet and shoving it into Jack's hands. "Why you go and get us some more drinks?"

"Sensei!! Don't you think that you've had enough!?" demanded Jack, staring at her dumbfounded. _"She's already had about eight or more cans!!"_

"Nonsense!! I'm just getting started!!" exclaimed Misty, patting Jack on the shoulders. "Now run along now, you've got to get to the liquor store before it closes you know!"

"H-hai," sweatdropped Jack as he walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes. _"How did I get myself into this situation?"_

"Yusei come with Jack!!" shouted Yusei, running up behind Jack and slipping on his shoes as well.

"Yeah, I could use the company," stated Jack walking out the door with Yusei in toe. _"Might as well get this over with."_

"Hurry back you two!!" excalimed Misty through the open door.

* * *

After purchasing some bottles of wine and a couple of beer packs, Jack and Yusei slowly trudged back to the apartment. Jack looked like he was ready to drop while Yusei walked animatedly behind him. Sighing, Jack took a good look at his purchases.

"I wonder if Lola-sensei will be okay in the morning," sighed Jack, before continuing on his way to the apartment. _"She's going to have one serious hangover in the morning."_

"Jack, you go ahead of Yusei," announced the persocon.

"Oh, are you sure that you're going to be all right out her on your own?" inquired Jack, looking at Yusei questioningly. _"Well this is sudden."_

"Yes, Yusei will follow Jack in soon, promise," reassured Yusei, smiling for good measure.

"All right then," Jack agreed, heading into the building.

Once Jack was inside, Yusei quickly leapt onto the nearest light pole. His eyes slowly glazed over as the wind blew around him gently. Smiling, Yusei opened his mouth to talk to the one person who could hear now.

"Stardust, I'm here."

* * *

Me: Finally!!!!

Revengeful: Finally is right!!! You took forever to update!!!

Jack: You're getting pretty lazy, you know that?

Me: I'm sorrrrryyy!!!

Yusei: It'll be all right as long as you update more often right?

Me: Yes! I will update more!! For the readers!!!

Jack: Good for you!! Now all you readers don't forget to review.

Yusei: See you next time!!


	8. Chapter 8

HERE IT IS! The latest chapter of Digital Love! Hopefully I'll finish Mute soon and I'll be able to post the new story that I have.

Me: Yosh! Another chapter is finished!

Revengeful: Good for you!

Yusei: Yes! Now we get to see Jack after the drinking from the night before.

Jack: This isn't going to be very pretty…

Kiryu: Me and Crow get to finally make an appearance!

Crow: YAY! Time for the happy dance!

Yusei: I'll dance too!

Jack: NOOOOO! THEY'RE BRAINWASHING YOU YUSEI!

Kiryu: No we're not, Yusei's just happy to dance.

Jack: I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU! (Starts trying to strangle Kiryu.)

Kiryu: START THE CHAPTER! START THE CHAPTER!

Me & Revengeful: Guess this is time to say please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Something's up…

"Ugh…What the heck was I doing last night?" wondered Jack, waking up with a massive headache. _"Is this hangover?"_

Before Jack could ask any more questions a feminine foot was waved in front of his face. Said blond then leapt backwards into a wall with a high pitched screech. The bundle of blankets from where the foot came from began to move and were soon pushed aside to reveal Misty and Yusei. Both were down to their underwear and were sharing Jack's only futon, all poor Jack could was watch as his teacher and persocon rubbed their eyes sleepily.

"Do you always have this noisy of a wake up call?" asked Misty, sitting up on the futon as Yusei did the same.

"Noisy wake up call," mimicked Yusei as Misty yawned sleepily.

"N-no, not usually," stuttered Jack, finally allowing his heart to slow down to a normal pace. _"I forgot that Lola-sensei came over last night and I kinda forgot about how she drank at least twenty cans of beer and some glasses of wine too."_

"Nice strip show last night by the way," said Misty while searching for something amongst the covers of Jack's futon. "From what I could tell, you were pretty average sized."

"Wh-what? We didn't do anything did we!" screeched Jack, his face turning as red as a tomato. _"Oh god! I can't believe that I did something that embarrassing! In front of my teacher no less!"_

"No you're still a virgin," smiled the teacher, continuing her search.

"Oh good," sighed Jack running a hand through his hair.

"Jack is average sized! Jack is average sized!" shouted Yusei, not realizing how perverted the statement was.

"Yusei! Don't say that!" yelled Jack, his face turning ten shades redder than before. _"Dear god, can things get any worse!"_

"There's my watch! Oh would you look at that, it's almost time for school," exclaimed Misty, finally finding the item that she was looking for. "Better find my toothbrush then."

"Wait! You planned to come here from the beginning!" Jack interrogated, leaping to his feet.

"Not really, but I was going stay over at someone's place, but I chickened out in the end last night," Misty admitted, leaning her toothbrush against her chin. "Yeah, maybe that's what I am. A coward."

_"Man, Lola-sensei looks really sad. Maybe I can help somehow,"_ thought Jack, seeing the sad expression on his teacher's face. "H-hey, Lola-sensei if you want, you can talk to me about what happened last night."

"You're nice Jack, I'll be sure to call on you today in in class to show my appreciation," Misty smiled, walking in the little bathroom of the apartment.

"HUUUUHH!" Jack wailed, all the color draining from his face. _"Things just got from bad to worse!"_

"Call on Jack! Call on Jack in class!" cheered Yusei, waving his arms happily.

_"Why meeeeee!"_ thought Jack bending over in shame.

After brushing their teeth, getting dressed, and having a somewhat rushed breakfast, Jack, Misty, and Yusei began the long walk to Jack's school. Although before leaving Jack's familiar neighborhood, the trio ran into Jack's landlord who was sweeping the front steps of his house as usual. When said landlord caught sight of them he gave and enthusiastic wave.

"Good morning, Jack, Yusei-chan!" Jaden greeted, continuing to wave to the approaching figures. "And who is that with you?"

"She's um-, my ah-, well you see-," stuttered Jack, trying think of something to say. "There'll be so much misunderstanding if I tell him that she's my teacher."

"My name is Misty, I'm a teacher at Jack's school," explained Misty, bowing politely to Jack.

"Well that's nice! You must have studied very hard last night Jack," smiled Jaden, clapping his hands together happily. "That takes dedication!"

"Ah well, you see.." sweat dropped Jack, getting more nervous by the second. _"Truth is, we stayed up all night drinking…"_

"And what about you Yusei-chan?" asked Jaden, turning to the black haired persocon. "Are you going to school too?"

"N-no, Yusei is kinda just seeing us out," replied Jack, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Well that's very nice of you Yusei-chan," said Jaden as Yusei nodded his head happily. "Oh that reminds me, I have an outfit that I think Yusei will like. Is it okay if he comes into my house to try out Jack?"

"Y-Yeah, that would be great!" cheered Jack, practically leaping with joy.

"Is that okay with you too Yusei-chan?" inquired Jaden, turning his attention back to the persocon.

"Hai, Yusei promises that he won't cause trouble," promised Yusei, nodding his head happily.

"Well then I guess we'll be seeing you later, huh Yusei?" stated Misty as she and Jack began to take their leave.

"Good bye, see you later you two!" shouted Jaden, waving goodbye.

"See you later!" repeated Yusei, waving goodbye as well.

"Good bye!" exclaimed Jack and Misty.

The student and teacher continued on their walk to the school until the persocon and landlord were out of sight. It was then that Jack and Misty broke their silence.

"Listen Jack," said Misty, giving a small smile. "If there is any misunderstanding between you and your landlord about why I stayed at your place last night, just call me and I'll explain everything."

"Nah, I think it'll be all right," reassured Jack. " But I'm more worried about you Lola-sensei, I mean you are married."

"You're a real nice guy you know that Jack?"

"Uh, thanks. But really, I'm here to listen if you need someone to talk to."

"I'll say it once again Jack, you're a really nice guy. Even if you haven't done it yet."

"ARGGGGHHHH! WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!"

* * *

Bursting through the doors of the classroom, Jack stumbled into the room, breathing heavily. He then slowly made his way to the desk that his friend Kiryu sat at. But Kiryu wasn't exactly sitting, more slumping over the desk sleeping.

"Oi Kiryu, wake up," Jack called, shaking his friend awake. _"Funny to see Kiryu asleep in class."_

"Nrgh...hey Jack," mumbled Kiryu, slowly lifting his head off the desk.

"What happened to you?" questioned Jack, sweatdropping.

"I didn't sleep at all last night," replied Kiryu, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "She didn't even show up."

"She?" wondered Jack as Kiryu turned away.

"Nothing you need to worry about," stated Kiryu, facing the sleeping laptop that was leaning against his bag. "Hey Crow, you can shut down now."

"Oke dokey, nighty night," said Crow, doing a little bow before crawling into Kiryu's bag and zipping it up from the inside.

"Jeeze, even your persocon looks like it's about to drop," pointed Jack until the class room door opened. "Oh, Lola-sensei's arrived."

Suddenly, Kiryu's sleepy face turned into a frown and his gaze became fixed upon Misty as she entered the room. Jack noticed the sudden change in behavior in his friend and redirected his attention on the teacher at the front of the room. As the class wore on Jack became surprised at how well Misty was teaching the teacher despite having drunk so much the night before. After class Jack and Kiryu left the school building together.

"Man, going to class after drinking so much is something I'll never do again," whined Jack, pressing a hand to his forehead. _"But heck, Lola-sensei could still teach even after drinking so much."_

"What'd you do? Rob a liquor store?" asked Kiryu, throwing a skeptical look at his friend. _"On the salary that I give him, he ain't got enough to buy even one pack of beer."_

"No not exactly, actually all the alcohol I got was free," explained Jack, massaging his forehead. "Lola-sensei came over and brought over a couple of packs of beer. After she and I finished all of it, she gave me her wallet and told me to go buy some wine."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Kiryu, causing Jack to quickly cover his abused ears.

"Jeeze, do you have to be so loud?" demanded Jack as Kiryu began breathing heavily.

"You head home, I have to go back to the class room for something," directed Kiryu, racing back into the building.

_"Wierd,"_ thought Jack, rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

Back over in Jaden's house, Yusei had just finished trying on a new outfit. It was a black, white laced, lolita dress with sleeves so long that it hid Yusei's hands and a pair of black knee high socks to match. Jaden put on a bright smile upon seeing Yusei in the outfit.

"You look wonderful," complemented Jaden, pulling Yusei into an embrace. "It was one of the first outfits that I made for you with Haou's help so I'm glad that it still looks good on you."

"It was made for Yusei?" questioned Yusei, looking up at Jaden.

"You don't remember do you? That's fine then, it's what Chazz wanted," smiled Jaden burying his face in Yusei's hair. "He and I both think that you'll be happier that way."

"Happy?" asked Yusei as Jaden pulled away slightly and stroked his hair gently.

"Yes, you'll be able to find that someone just for you without your memories interfering," stated Jaden, continuing to stroke Yusei's hair. "Did jack ever find your data disk?"

"Jack said I came with no data."

"Oh, it must have gotten lost when he found you."

"Chi?"

"It'll be all right, once you find that person just for you, your old memories won't be necessary."

Reaching off to the side Jaden pulled two photos toward himself. Yusei carefully examined the first photo as Jaden showed it to him. It was similar to the photo that jack and Ruka had found only this time Yusei was on his back in the photo with thousands of cables extending from either side on him, making them look like wings.

* * *

Me: Meeeeew! I've finally done it! After so long!

Crow: She lives! She finally lives!

Yusei: Horah!

Revengeful: Let's cheer for her!

Jack: Yay...

Me: You make me sad... Any way! Please review!

Yusei & Revengeful: It makes her happy.

Crow: RAMEN FOR EVERYONE!


	9. Chapter 9

UPDATE FOR EVERYONE! I Know that a lot of people have been waiting for this so I'm going to skip the small talk and get right to the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Dates and Love

Staring blankly at Kiryu's disappearing figure, Jack just shrugged his shoulders and turned away from the school. Although he couldn't help but make some connections between Lola-sensei's sudden appearance at his place and the person that Kiryu was looking for the night before. It was just too coincidental that both incidents happened in the same night.

"It's weird that Lola-sensei shows up at my place and that same night Kiryu is looking for his new room mate to be suddenly doesn't show up," contemplated Jack as he scratched his chin while walking home. "So maybe Kiryu's missing room mate is-."

"How long are gonna keep talking to yourself Jack?"

"GAAAAHHH!" screeched Jack, spinning around to face the reporter girl, Carly. "Don't do that!"

"Look, you were walking around talking to Jack. It was kinda creepy and people were starting to stare," retorted Carly, crossing her arms in defiance. "And I came back to report to you about how my search on your persocon is going."

"Well why didn't you say so earlier!"

"You were too busy screaming in my face."

"Oh, well how about I treat you to lunch to make up for it."

"Good you're paying I'm guessing."

"Yeah, you're in luck since I just got paid recently."

"Oh lucky me."

Both the cram student and reporter then went into the closest fast food restaurant and bought some burgers, fries, and soda for lunch. Jack watched in awe as Carly quickly ate through her and moved on to the devouring the fries, as for her soda, well that was pretty much done by the time she was eating the fries. When she finally finished eating her fill she began to speak in complete sentences again.

"Okay the good news is that we're getting plenty of answers to our post on the magazine's website," explained Carly, pulling out her laptop and setting it down on the table. "Bad news is that everyone is saying that Yusei is a custom model. So we can't find out who made Yusei unless break him open and find out where some of his parts came from, but we don't want to do that now do we?"

"No, we don't," replied Jack, watching Carly as she typed away on her computer. "Are those the only type of replies that we got?"

"Actually, there was one person who said that Yusei might be a government model that wasn't meant for public release. But that was just one person."

"We'll keep that in mind anyway. There's still too many possibilities right?"

"Yeah, you're right. But that's all I've got right now Jack. I haven't got anymore information for you."

"Thanks anyway Carly. It's nice to have someone who is willing to help me anyway."

"Don't mention it. You gonna head home now?"

"No, I'm going over to the bookstore first."

"I'll follow you then. There's some things I need to pick up anyway."

"Okay, let's go then."

So after Jack paid for their bill at the restaurant, Carly and he left for the bookstore. Once there Carly broke off from Jack to go find some journals while Jack browsed through the magazines and children's books. But while browsing, the blond haired teen came across the sequel to the book, Sky Without Stars, that he had bought for Yusei some time before. It was titled Sky Without Stars: Searching. Out of curiosity, Jack picked up the book and flipped through it.

* * *

**Everyone in this city is living in a dream. **

**It's and entrancing dream that they can't escape from.**

**Living with _them_ is like an intoxicating dream that everyone can't escape from.**

**The stars are sad because the dream will not end.**

**People do not want the dream to end because _they _are perfect.**

**_They_ never talk back, _they _always do what is asked of them, and _they _are perfection itself.**

**But I want to be with that person just for me.**

**They will accept me for who I am.**

**Even if there is a wish that I just can't make come true for them.**

**I don't want to live a dream that is a lie.**

**I will find that person just for me and we will see the stars together.**

**That is why I must leave this city.**

**But my other self is hesitant.**

_What if that person just for you doesn't accept you for who you are?_

_What will you do then?_

If they do not accept me for who I am then they are not the one just for me.

I will then continue to search for that person just for me.

_Is that what you believe?_

Yes, it is what I want to believe.

_Does a person like that really exist?_

Yes, I a person like that does exist.

No matter where they are, I will try to find them.

Whether it is beyond the stars or the next town, that person just for me is out there.

_But what if that person just for you doesn't accept me as well?_

_What will you do then?_

* * *

"Jack! Are you done browsing yet?"

"Gah! Don't do that Carly!" reprimanded Jack, spinning around to face his four eyed friend again. "I'm gonna get grey hairs hanging around with this girl!"

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home," suggested Carly, placing her hands on her hips. "Geeze, I was just trying to be polite."

"Yeah, I was planning on going home but you don't have to trouble yourself Carly," replied Jack, handing over to cash register with the book and a couple of magazines in hand.

"All right, but I want to treat you to lunch tomorrow Jack. In return for treating me to lunch today. Call it a date if you want."

"You sure about that Carly? I mean you don't really have-."

"I've made up my mind already! I'm taking you out on a picnic! Meet me here at 11:00 am tomorrow."

"R-right, whatever you say Carly. I'll finish paying for these and take my leave then."

"You into picture books or something?"

"No this is for Yusei. He has the prequel of this book."

"You're a strange guy you that? Buying books for your persocon?"

Letting out a laugh, Jack quickly paid for his items and left the bookstore with Carly. Once outside, both of them went their separate ways. By the time Jack returned home, it was already dark. When he opened the door to his apartment, he met by the sight of of Yusei in a black lolita dress. Poor Jack collapsed on the floor with a nosebleed.

"Chi? Is Jack all right?" asked Yusei, kneeling down in front of the blond and tilting his head cutely.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," replied Jack, sitting up and rubbing the blood away from his nose. "But what are you wearing?"

"Landlord gave it back to me," replied Yusei as Jack patted him on the head.

"If think that you mean that the landlord gave them to you."

"Chi? Yusei doesn't understand."

"The clothes originally belonged to the landlord so it was impossible for you to have owned them beforehand Yusei."

"O-okay."

"So Jaden gave you a lot of clothes this time as well huh?"

"Yes, landlord gave Yusei a lot of clothes."

Jack laughed quietly to himself as he searched through Yusei's new bag of clothes, but unknown to him, Yusei watched him with a worried look in his eyes. Looking down at his hands, Yusei observed the lacy material of the dress he wore.

"But they weren't landlord's clothes. They were my clothes," whispered Yusei, fiddling with the material between his fingers. "So it's correct to say that landlord gave them back to Yusei."

Yusei quickly broke himself out of his thoughts with a shake of his head and returned his attention back to Jack, who was happily pulling workbooks out of his bags. The blond's sudden cheeriness sparked curiosity in Yusei as he watched Jack set up his foldable work table.

"Why is Jack so happy?" asked the black haired persocon, kneeling down next to the blond teen. "Did something good happen to Jack?"

"Yeah, I got invited to go out with that reporter girl who came to take your picture before," explained Jack, patting Yusei on the head.

"Going out? Is that what it's called?"

"Well I guess that you could call it a date."

"Chi? So a date is when you go out with anybody?"

"No, you don't go out with just anybody Yusei! You only go on a date with someone you're interested in."

"Interested in?"

"Or in love with Yusei."

"So...are you...in love...with that reporter?"

"Carly? Nah, she's only a friend to me Yusei. But she was the one who called it a date so it's her call."

"Yusei...understands."

"Good, now time to get studying!"

But unknown to Jack, Yusei looked at him with a longing look in his eyes. A longing look of unrequited love and full of loneliness. Jack never saw that look of longing that night or the morning after. When Jack left for his date with Carly the next morning, he left with a smile as Yusei waved goodbye, wishing that it was he that Jack was going out with.

* * *

At 11:00 am exactly Jack arrived back the bookstore to meet Carly for their date. Only he was the first one to arrive at their little meeting place. After waiting a few minutes Carly finally arrived to meet the much taller blond with a giant lunch box in hand.

"Were you waiting long?" inquired Carly, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Man, this is embarrassing."

"No I haven't been waiting long," replied Jack with a smile. "So where to Carly?"

"There's a park nearby that I just found recently. I was thinking that we could go there and have lunch."

"I see that sounds fun. So what are we waiting for?"

"Let's not wait and go then."

Nodding his head in response, Jack allowed Carly to lead him to the park. Once there, they took a ride across the lake in a row boat. Steadily Jack rowed them across the lake as Carly and he took in all the scenery around them.

"It's really nice here," said Carly, running her hand through the water. "This is not boring for you is it?"

"No not at all Carly. I've never been to this park so it's nice to be somewhere new," reassured Jack, continuing to row.

"Hey look out! There's someone behind you!" shouted Carly, looking over Jack's shoulder to see someone rowing towards them.

"Oh crap!" yelped Jack, pulling their boat to a stop and looking to see who the other rower was. "It's you guys!"

"Fancy seeing you here Jack."

* * *

And there it is! The latest chapter of Digital Love! I bet all of you readers who put this story on their story alerts is happy to see this baby updated! The next story I plan to update is Mute so keep your eyes peeled and don't forget to review.


End file.
